Ever Wondering Mind
by Lady Lily of Darkness
Summary: Full Summary of the story in Chapter 5 of HSNE, The Original Version. Rated "T" for now; HP&T X-over. AU, OOC. I'm trying to stick to the plot of the book as best as I can.
1. London?

**Hello, my gorgeous readers.**

**You were probably wondering why my stories weren't updated over the Memorial Day weekend. Well, let's just say that my dumb computer wouldn't work for 3-4 days, since dang carpet cleaners were here at my house.**

**And, my mom had to move the computer, causing it to shut down on us for a few days. But, now I am back, with yet another new story idea!!!  
**

**Okay, again, I know I promised that I wouldn't start anymore new stories, but I blame my science teacher! He had "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" on! And, I'm also doing this for my love of Edward and Cedric. *swoons***

**(If you knew me in person, you'd know that I love Edward/Cedric/Robert Pattinson very, very, very, very, very, very, very, VERY much!)**

**So, I of course previewed the summary for the story in chapter 5 in High School Never Ends. But, I'm only just doing one chapter for now, since I can't be mega new story crazy anymore. **

**Don't want my computer to break down, do I? **

**And now I have bought thirteen new songs in celebration of my computer working again! Of course, my sister is mad, but that's beside the point.**

**Now, here's the summary again…**

**Actually, I'm too lazy to look up the summary again, so go to my story, "High School Never Ends", and got to chapter 5, and scroll all the way down to the ending author's note.**

**That is the summary for the story.**

**(Story rated between "T" and "M")**

**Anyways, on with the new story!**

* * *

_**Ever Wondering Mind**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I placed my head on the desk and sighed, completely and utterly bored.

School and life in Forks has been utterly unexciting- except for the fact that Victoria was after me to kill me- ever since Edward came back. Not that I'm saying that I'm getting bored or anything with Edward; I love him to death or whenever I will be changed. Still, the wedding wouldn't be for long, as Alice tortures me to no end.

The thing is that I've never been very big on the huge wedding that Alice has planned for me. (I already know she's planning on a huge wedding, with me in a frilly dress and all.) Sure, I will be finally married to the man that I love, with everyone in town seeing it happen. But, I wasn't keen on Tanya showing up at the wedding, basically putting me in the middle of the love connection she had with Edward.

Edward told me about his extended vampire family in Alaska- consisting of Tanya, Carmen, Irina, Kate and Eleazar- and how they were with them. Edward never really liked Tanya- seeing as she held a love desire thing for him- but he always showed her common manners. Right now, I didn't want to be Tanya's next meal if she found out about me and Edward.

A folded up piece of paper thudded on my desk top, causing me to jump and pull me out of my thoughts. I took the paper in my hands and unfolded it.

_**Are you alright love? You seem ill.**_

I almost laughed at the sound of Edward's anxiety. Sometimes, he can be a bit overly protective. I turned in his direction- which was right beside me- to see him smiling crookedly at me, looking perfect in his school uniform.

Forks High School issued a dress code once the Cullens came back. I think it had to do with a certain someone. *cough* Lauren *cough*

Our school uniform consisted of white button down shirt with dark ties- navy blue or black- with black pants for the guys and black pleated skirts for the girls, black dress shoes and knee high white socks for girls. Man, guys only had to wear black socks! No fair…

I took out my pencil and wrote back my reply:

_Oh, I'm fine, Edward. I'm just thinking of something…_

I folded the paper back up and gave it back to him. It took him a few seconds to write something back and toss it back at me.

_**About what?**_

_Um, actually, nothing…_

_**Bella…**_

_What?!_

_**You're lying…**_

_Am not! =p_

_**Bella… tell me the truth…**_

_Fine, the wedding!_

_**Hmm, and are you backing out?**_

_Of course not!_

_**Alright, I'll take your word.**_

_Thank you._

The teacher cleared his throat loudly, causing everyone to be quiet. "Class, I have to go to the office because I am not felling well. So, please do the assignment on the board." He told us as he gathered his things in his suitcase and hurried out of the room, closing the door loudly. The room was silent, until everyone began talking.

I got out of my desk and walked over to Edward. He smiled up at me and sat me down on his lap, instantly putting his head on my shoulder. "So, can I ask why you're worrying about the wedding?" Edward whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver. "I'll tell you later." I told him, smiling. Edward groaned in frustration.

"No, I won't tell you now, Edward. If you won't stop, I'll just go visit Jacob." I retorted, knowing he would try to argue about me seeing my werewolf friend, Jacob. "Then I'll have to stop you." he hissed back, angry now. Now, I groaned at his stubbornness.

I touched his furrowing brows, kissing his nose. "I was only joking, Edward." I whispered to him, as he tightened his grip on my waist. "Well, you'll have to pay for that little joke, my lamby." I giggled at the nickname Edward gave me. "Sure thing, my lion." I whispered back at him, using my nickname for him.

"Game time!" Jessica shouted over the noise of the students talking. Everyone immediately moved all of the desks in the back of the room, including Edward. Then, everyone sat down in a large circle, all by their friends. Edward and I sat down by Angela and Ben- me in Edward's lap. Lauren glared at me from her spot across the room, as Tyler glared along with Mike, from his spot by Jessica.

"So, first we'll play "Would You Rather?" and we'll start with… Edward." I noticed how she along with the other girls in the room swooned at the sound of his name- excluding Angela. I only kissed his cheek, as he squeezed my waist. "Alright, Edward. Would you rather kiss a llama or Mike?" Edward grimaced at the second choice, while everyone laughed.

"Llama." He stated and everyone laughed harder, as Mike nodded in agreement. "Lauren, would you rather strip in front of the school or your parents?" I gaped at him, as everyone continued to laugh. I smacked his arm lightly, making my hand throb a little. He winked at me, gesturing over at Lauren. "Um, like the school." She mumbled, but everyone still heard her. "Well, if it was me, I would do it front of my parents." Kelly- a small girl with bleach blond hair, brown eyes and a skimpy uniform- stated in a monotone. "Like, why?" Lauren asked stupidly. "Because, if you do it in front of the school, they'll take pictures of it and post it all over the internet." Kelly told her impatiently. Lauren shrugged, still not effected by it and looked around the room, before landing her glaring eyes on me. "Bella, would you rather go to London and steal something there, or "do it" with Mikey over there?" she asked me, snickering.

I thought for a long time, before answering, "London." Everyone just laughed and pointed at Mike's disappointed face, while Edward glared him and kissing me roughly. We kissed for a while, getting coughs and throat clearings, until we pulled away. "Too much PDA, Bells." Angela whispered to me, and I laughed with her, blushing.

We played until the bell rang as Edward walked with me to my last class. "So, um…" Edward trailed off awkwardly, as we stopped at the door of the gym. "What?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side. "Um, I'll tell you later…" he told me. Then, the bell rang as Edward kissed me quickly, but still passionate. He winked at me before jogging off to his last class. I sighed dreamily, smiling and turned around, heading inside the gym.

The last period passed by uneventfully, and my spirits were lifted when I saw Edward approach me from outside of the gym. He smiled down at me, before wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me towards his car. "So, what did you want to tell me before the last period began?" I asked him as he got inside the car after shutting my door. He started it up, and drove out of the school parking lot, and then drove me to my house.

"Um, well, would you like to go to our meadow?" he asked me as he opened my door. I nodded and then we walked towards the forest, leaving our bags back in his car. Soon, when we entered the forest, Edward slung me on his back; made sure I was on and then took off towards our meadow.

I was now more used to the speed of his running, just watching the surroundings zipped by us- from many greens to browns. But, if I lifted my head away from his back, I would get sick from the speed. So, I only watched things zip by from a side view.

Then, it all stopped as Edward slipped me off his back. He set me down on the ground, and took his tie, before unbuttoning some of his shirt. I gasped, as he smiled at me. "I told you that you'd have to pay for that joke, love." He told me smugly, sitting down beside me and picked me up, before lying down and placing me on top of him. I rested my heated face on his chest, while he stroked my back, coaxing me to look up at him.

His eyes were smoldering, as he bent down and captured my lips. But he pulled away, chuckling at my pouty face. "Edward…" I groaned, pouting even more. He chuckled and settle back, resting his hand on the small of my back. "So, I think we should go on vacation for a bit." Edward told me, not looking away from the cloudy sky.

"Why?" I asked him, looking up at him. I didn't have a single clue as to why he wanted to go to London now, even though it will be Spring Break soon. "Well, you just seem bored here, love. So, why not go there?" Edward retorted, smirking down at me. "I need to think about it…" I trailed off, and he nodded. "Tell me when you're done thinking it over." He murmured, before shifting me off him. He placed me beside him, and then hovered over, trailing his nose up and down on my throat. When I couldn't take him torturing me anymore, I gave in.

"Alright, to London then." I mumbled, and he laughed.

Hmm, I wonder what we'll find in London…

* * *

**If only they knew where they would be heading…**

**Sorry about the short chapter.**

**Not much to conclude, so bye!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	2. Exposed or not?

**Hello my readers to another glorious chapter of "Ever Wondering Mind".**

**I haven't been typing up much on my computer, since I feel awful. Like, I feel like I'm going to throw up, my nose is runny, my throat is hurting like hell and I feel ultra dizzy. **

**My siblings got me sick! Grr, this has to be revenge on me for saying that I was the only one of the three of us not being sick. Plus, I did jinx myself for saying it last week. **

**Oh well, school is already over, so I'm fine. **

**(Plus, after I just read the first chapter of this story, I realized that in the end of the chapter- when Edward and Bella are the meadow- he said they needed to go on vacation, but I didn't say where first, as Bella said London! So sorry if anyone noticed that and thought so weirdly of me!)**

**[And I think that the chapter swill now be in third person POV; I'll try my best to write in third person POV!]**

**Anyways, on with the chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Third Person POV**_

Meanwhile as Bella and Edward were flying across the ocean, Harry and his friends were in England, almost enjoying their summer vacation. Harry's Uncle and Aunt allowed him to visit his friends over the summer- since they still never trusted him thanks to his magic.

Hermione had a home rented in a similar neighborhood like Harry's, thanks to her parents, and was able to have her friends over any time they wanted. Ron and Harry discussed over the use of phones instead of owls, irking Ron from how the Muggles were so "cavemen-like".

"Phones are absolute rubbish!" Ron fumed in anger, his British accent coming out clearly. "Owls are almost like them, but they send letters back and forth, Ron. I think phones can be a bit more helpful than owls." Harry retorted him, while Ron just continued to look fuming.

"Will you two quit it?" Hermione also fumed at them, extremely miffed and irritated that they would even be having this conversation. Both boys mumbled their apologies to her, while she ordered them to change from their heavy, wintery clothes into something cooler. "Like what, 'Mione?" Ron asked her, using his nickname for her. "Something like short sleeved shirts and shorts, or something. We're going to be sitting outside soon." Hermione told him in the hallway of her home, before closing the door on them from her room. Ron told Harry what to wear, and they went into the spare room they shared.

After they were all changed into short sleeved shirts and shorts, they went outside in Hermione's front yard. Ron and Harry sat on convenient lawn chairs while Hermione tended to her mother's rose-shrubs. Ron and Harry were talking about the Qudditch World Cup- where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ron's family, along with two more people coming along- very excitedly, anticipating for it to come.

They sat outside, seeing other families were enjoying the cloudy yet warm day in London England. Then, they heard a car coming down from the left. They looked up to see a very expensive looking car pull up to the house across from Hermione's. The car was turned off as the driver stepped out. From what Harry could vaguely see, the driver was tall, extremely pale, and had bronze messy hair. He wore a brown jacket over a black button down shirt with dark jeans and shoes. He hurried over to the passenger side of the car and opened it.

He said something to whoever was inside the car as well, and held out a hand. A tiny, pale hand gripped the man's hand, as he tugged out whoever was in the car. The girl stumbled, her dark brown locks flying over her face, as she stumbled into the man's arms. She was pale as well, but not as pale as the man, nor was she very tall- maybe about 5'6''. She wore a large jacket over a black sweater, with dark jeans and black sneakers.

The man chuckled down at the girl, kissing her hair, while she blushed with embarrassment. They walked to the back of the car, with the girl looking around. "Who do you think they are?" Ron asked Harry as the trio watched the couple carry their bags inside the home and closed the door. "I don't know, they might introduce themselves." Hermione pondered on meeting them. She thought that the girl looked absolutely clumsy, while the man or tall boy looked handsome.

"Well, I guess we'll find out sooner or later." Harry said as he saw the same clumsy girl stumble her way out of this house very quickly, as if looking like she wanted to get away from the house. The girl ran across the not-so-wide street and over to Hermione's home, where the trio met her on the sidewalk.

"Um hello." The girl started off nervously. "Hello, are you alright? You seem nervous." Ron inquired, staring down at the girl. The girl twirled her hair in her fingers, while she laughed. "Well, I had to meet you without my boyfriend knowing. He can be a bit protective when it comes to me meeting new people." The girl added after seeing the trio look alarmed after hearing the first bit of her greeting, before looking relaxed.

"Well, I'm Hermione Granger; this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Hermione said to the girl, smiling. "I'm Bella Swan and-" Bella started, only to be cut off from someone shouting her name. "Bella! Never do that again!"

"And that is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen." Bella said as the same man from earlier ran up to the group, looking worried, before sighing and wrapping his arms around Bella tiny waist. "Edward, this is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Bella told him, resting her head against his chest. "Hello." Edward murmured to them, as they nodded back to him. Now that they were closer, Harry could see what they really looked like.

Bella was of course a small girl, with a slightly round face. She had had light pink full lips, with a small nose cute as a button, and big, almost sad looking doe-brown eyes. Edward however had a completely different face. He had high cheekbones with a square jaw and a rather large nose, along with piercing golden eyes, as Edward stared all around him, before returning his gaze back to Bella.

Harry could also see love and somewhat lust in Edward's eyes, as they darkened before Harry's eyes. He knew that Edward and Bella were mates, but Hermione and Ron just kept on staring at them, while Edward never looked away from the small Bella. "So, are you moving here or on vacation?" Harry asked them, breaking the silence.

"On vacation from Forks, Washington." Bella answered him, smiling. "So, you two are from America?" Ron asked them and Bella nodded. After they talked for a bit, Edward and Bella left the trio, as Bella asked him something. Edward answered her quickly, as she looked back at them, smiling.

"Something isn't right." Hermione stated once they retreated back inside her house. "Edward seemed very tense about something." Ron added, while Hermione and Harry agreed. "I need to do some research." Hermione stated again, before rushing upstairs and going in her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

To pass the time, Ron and Harry played wizard chess, talking more about the Quidditch World Cup, until suddenly Hermione's bedroom door slammed open and she rushed down the stairs, carrying a rather large book. "I know what Edward Cullen is!" she exclaimed before setting the book on their chess game.

"'Mione! We were in the middle of the game!" Ron exclaimed, glaring up at her. "Oh well, Ron! I finally figured out what Edward is!" she exclaimed again. She jabbed her finger in the book, as the boys looked where she was pointing.

_Vampire._

"You think he's a bloody vampire?" Ron asked her, as she nodded rapidly. "Look at how they describe vampires in the Muggle world." Hermione ordered them, as they read the description.

"_Extremely pale and cold skin, has super speed and super hearing, has red eyes, extreme beauty, smells sweet smelling to humans, hunt at night and sleep by day, burns by sunlight, hates garlic and can be killed with crosses, stakes and fire, and drinks human blood." _

Ron and Harry recited together. "Well, it might be close, but there's a difficulty, 'Mione. Edward doesn't have red eyes; they're golden." Ron pointed out for her, while Hermione waved her hand dismissively. "Yes, yes, but I've read something on the Internet," Hermione started, ignoring Ron's almost interruption before continuing. "Someone on the Internet posts blogs about covens in America, saying that the few he's met had golden eyes."

"And, Edward Cullen is different from the vampires we're used to seeing in the Wizarding world." Hermione added. "He could be just an unregular Muggle with golden eyes, Hermione." Harry pointed out, but Hermione shook his head at him, not accepting it. Leaving the argument there, the trio trudged upstairs quickly, and headed to bed, still pondering on what Edward was.

---

Back inside the home Edward and Bella were staying in, Bella was changing in her pajamas just as Edward came into the room and sat down on the double bed. Bella crawled on top with him, as he took her in his arms. "Edward, why are you acting very strangely with Hermione, Ron and Harry?" Bella asked him, looking up from her spot on his chest. Edward sighed, closing his eyes.

"Well, they were thinking of things before we got there, and I could hear them very clearly." Edward started, as Bella stared at him, confused. "Like what?" she asked him. "They were wondering why I look so different from, well, they used this word called Muggles." Edward told her, while she looked even more confused than ever. "Muggles? What is that?" she asked him, but he shrugged.

"Also, since they're across the street, they figured out what I am." Edward whispered to her, as she suddenly gasped. "Oh no!" Bella exclaimed, panicking. "Don't worry love. Ron and Harry think I'm just a different Muggle, whatever that is." Edward told her soothingly, stroking her head. "You should sleep, love." Edward added as he tucked the sheets around them. Bella yawned, as Edward looked at her cute face scrunching up.

He adjusted himself so he was lying flat on his back, with her on top of him. She snuggled closer to Edward, already drifting to sleep. Edward kissed her head, smiling sweetly down at her. "Goodnight my little lamb." He whispered to her, turning off the bedroom lamp.

The next morning, Bella found herself in the same position from last night, with Edward still under her. "Morning love." He murmured to her, kissing her head. "Morning." She mumbled back to him, breaking off from a yawn in the middle. Edward chuckled, before stepping out of the bed, pulling her up with him. She swayed in his arms, while he laughed again. "Try to get dressed and meet me downstairs; I'll get you breakfast." Edward told her, as she nodded sleepily.

He chuckled on his way out, thinking that somehow she looked drugged. Hopefully, whatever she had to eat on the plane didn't get her all passed out looking. Bella stumbled through the room, finding her suitcase and took out the clothes, ignoring the scanty lingerie Alice packed for her. Bella knew Edward wouldn't give her that part until after the wedding, so why bother?

Although, she still just put it on, in case he miraculously gave in. _Pfft, yeah right. _Bella thought to herself. Over her lingerie wear, she wore a white button down shirt that was frilly around the neckline, with hip-hugging dark jeans and black converse. She braided her hair and went downstairs, engulfed with the smell of waffles.

She found Edward in the kitchen, cooking while he had her I-pod in the stereo, listening to "Dancing Queen". **(It's an old song, for those who don't know. I think it was during disco times or something like that, but the "Mamma Mia!" [new version with Meryl Streep] version of it is better in my opinion!) **Bella laughed as he heard him singing, while he whirled around to face her, smiling. "What? I think it's a good song." Edward retorted towards her, while she sat herself down on the bar stool.

"Just don't go girly on me." Bella said between her giggles. "You mean gay?" Edward asked. **(Not trying to offend anyone who is gay or thinks gay is cool; I don't mind them!) **Bella nodded, as Edward laughed. "I won't, I promise." He answered, as he set down a plate in front of her, with waffles doused in syrup and bacon on top. He poured her a glass of orange juice and slid it carefully over to her.

Bella smiled at him, thanking him for the breakfast, before inhaling the food. Edward made disgusted faces from watching her eat, while Bella just giggled. After finishing, Edward took care of her plate while she hurried upstairs and put on her engagement ring. Edward came in the room, and kissed her hand, looking at the ring on her third finger of her left hand.

"Are you sure you want to wear that today?" Edward asked her, while she glared at him. "Of course I do! You gave it to me." Bella fumed at him, turning away from him and crossing her arms across her chest. Edward sighed, placing his hands on her hips, causing her to shiver. "I'm sorry love." Edward whispered in her ear, kissing it. Bella shivered again, smiling. "Me too, sorry for snapping like that." Bella apologized as well, smiling sheepishly at him.

After he shooed her out of the room, and changed, he thought back to what he heard from Hermione, Ron and Harry last night. What if they really did know about him being what he was? What if they told someone?! Then, he and Bella would have to flee from England, ruining their "vacation"- or his plan as he thought of it.

He only thought of fleeing to London with Bella, just to get as far as possible from Victoria, and to also make sure she wouldn't go near Jacob. Edward knew Bella still cared for the mongrel, and he knew that he supported her while he left her- which he'll never do again. Bella also knew that Edward still didn't trust him, so she followed his rules, sort of.

After Edward was done changing, he went downstairs and they went outside the house. Across the street, Hermione, Ron or Harry weren't outside; in fact, it was only Edward and Bella outside. As they stepped away from the house, they saw that the curtains twitched, as if someone was watching them leave. Shrugging, they walked down the street and towards a park.

---

During this, Hermione closed curtains, as she saw that Edward and Bella were leaving. Ron and Harry were eating in the dinning room near her kitchen, not paying attention to Hermione. She walked back to the table and sat down in her spot, and ate her breakfast in silence.

She knew what Edward was, but she was confused about something else. If he was really what Hermione thought he was, then why was Bella with him? Did she know what he was or not? And why didn't Edward just drink her blood already? All of these questions ran through Hermione's head as she ate.

"Still think that he's a vampire, 'Mione?" Ron asked her, smirking. Hermione glared at him, before kicking him from under the table. "OW!" he yelped in pain, banging his knee into the table. Harry snickered, and soon, he too was kicked by Hermione. He echoed Ron's yelp, and banged his knee into the table from underneath it. "Quit making fun of it, you two! He could easily hear us or something!" Hermione squeaked at them, while the boys complained quietly from their injuries.

After breakfast, they went up to their rooms and read their school books, preparing for the upcoming new year for them. **(They'll be in their fourth year, with Cedric! *swoon* Eeh, I love him so much!) **During reading his books, Harry's owl, Hedwig, flew through his opened bedroom window, with a letter. Harry hurried over to her and snatched the letter from her, opening it. On the envelope, he saw his name written in his Godfather's quick scrawl.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you so far? You'll be starting school very soon, and I already know that you're staying with your friends for the summer. Hopefully, you'll have enough money from your parents' vault._

_I'm still on the run from the Ministry, along with the Dementors. Has anything happened in London yet? And also, from what you told me from Hermione, has anyone moved into the house that's across the street yet? Have you met them yet?_

_I wish you and your friends luck for school, and I hope you have fun going to the Quidditch World Cup with you and your friends._

_Your Godfather,_

_Sirius_

Harry thought as to what he'll write back. Should he tell him about Edward and Bella, and what they thought Edward was? Or should he keep it to himself? He thought for awhile, before he began writing.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I'm doing great, since I am of course with my friends instead at my Uncle and Aunt's. I think I may have enough money from my parents' vault to buy my new school supplies._

_Hopefully, you'll have your name cleared if we ever catch Pettigrew. Nothing major has happened in London, although two people have moved into the house from across the street. Their names are Bella Swan and Edward Cullen- they're mates. _

_Bella Swan is about 5'6'', with long dark brown hair, pale skin, doe-brown eyes. Edward Cullen much taller than me and Ron- about 6'3'' or something- with messy bronze hair, extremely pale skin and golden eyes. _

_We just met them yesterday, and they're here on vacation from Forks, Washington- which is somewhere in America. _

_Hermione thinks Edward isn't a Muggle like Bella. She thinks he's a vampire, just because of these reasons:_

_-He's extremely pale_

_-He has golden eyes, but they darken if he looks at Bella in a certain way_

_-He is handsome, in Hermione's terms_

_-And he seems fast-looking, from looking very lean_

_I don't know if his skin is cold, has super hearing, or hunts by night. He of course doesn't have red eyes, and I guess he has a certain scent about him. And, when yesterday it was cloudy, he came out. So, I don't think he burns from sunlight._

_I think Hermione might be a little paranoid, but what do you think? From the Muggle's perspective of a vampire, they think they're:_

_-Extremely pale and has cold skin_

_-have super speed and super hearing _

_-have red eyes _

_-extreme beautiful _

_-smell sweet smelling to humans _

_-hunt at night and sleep by day _

_-burn by sunlight _

_-hates garlic and can be killed with crosses, stakes and fire _

_-and drinks human blood_

_Please write back soon._

_From,_

_Harry_

After signing his letter in his scribbled scrawl, he tucked the letter back in the envelope from Siruis' letter, and gave it to Hedwig. She flew out the window, leaving Harry in his room, wondering if Hermione was right about Edward or not.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you at a cliffy, and hopefully I got the vampire details right from what SM put it as. **

**Looks like the trio already figured out what Edward is, and soon, another character from the Twilight world will be making an appearance soon!**

**Can you guess who?**

**Please wait for another chapter of this story, or the other stories!**

**Bye for now.**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	3. The Truth Now Exposed

**Ah, yes, it's another glorious new chapter to my Harry Potter story, "Ever Wondering Mind"!**

**I think I did a good job on the last chapter, since it was in third person POV, so I think I'll try to continue that kind of POV in this story.**

**I don't have a lot to say here, so I'll start now.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Third Person POV**_

Hermione, Harry and Ron were now waiting outside the home, just talking and doing nothing in particular. But, secretly, they were waiting for Bella and Edward to return.

After Harry had sent his letter to Sirius, Hermione came inside his room with Ron beside her and told him they were going outside again, after studying for a long time. Harry decided to join them, and as they were sitting outside, Harry spoke up.

"I think you're right, Hermione." Ron looked at him confused, before Hermione nodded furiously, smiling. "See? After a while and looking at the facts, you get it!" she exclaimed, and Ron groaned in frustration. "Not this load of rubbish again!"

"Ron, you have to believe the facts. Don't you think he's really shady?" she asked him, but Ron refused to believe it still. "I can't believe you actually believe her, Harry! I won't believe any of that rubbish until I can actually see it for proof!" he fumed at his friends, before flopping on his back in the grass.

"Seriously, Ron, once you look at the facts over and over again, you can't help but wonder if it's true." Harry explained, and the conversation ended there. So, now the trio was waiting outside still, before they saw the couple walking up the street. But, Harry could sense something was off in the air. Edward wasn't smiling as he hurried towards the house, holding Bella tightly to his side.

"OI! EDWARD, BELLA!" Ron called loudly out to them, as they stopped. Bella began arguing quietly with Edward, as he hissed something back to her. She smacked his arm lightly, before sliding away from his grip and hurrying over to the trio, as Edward stayed back and began talking into a small black object.

"Hi guys!" Bella greeted them cheerfully, and they replied their 'hellos' back to her. "What's Edward doing?" Hermione asked her, as they all watched Edward talking furiously into the object. "Oh, I think he's talking to his sister." Bella replied, turning slowly back to the trio. "He has a sister?" Ron asked, and she nodded. "Her name is Alice. She is a very hyperactive girl." Bella began, as she told the three all about Edward's pixie sister. "Wow…" they all trailed off, surprised at the many tales of Alice.

Bella only nodded knowingly, and she turned when she heard Edward coming up to the group. "Hello." He greeted them stiffly, as they noticed him acting very tense. Harry could see the blackness of his eyes, and the tightness of his jaw. He bent down and whispered something quickly in Bella's ear, and her eyes widened.

"Are you two alright?" Hermione asked them. Bella nodded, as Edward remained near her ear, not moving. "Well, see you later." Edward stated stiffly, as he began to drag Bella towards their home. But, Hermione sprung to her feet and shouted, "Wait!"

The couple turned around and Hermione began shakily, "Um, why don't you come inside for some um, tea and we can just talk for the rest of the day?" Bella smiled and nodded, but Edward simply refused.

"Edward, don't be rude!" Bella hissed to him, trying to not offend her friends. She began dragging him back towards Hermione's home- Edward let her, because he didn't want them to think he wouldn't move because they offered him tea. Plus, he didn't want to seem abnormal to his already strange friends.

Hermione stepped inside her home first, with Bella and Edward following behind her, and Ron and Harry behind them. As Hermione went inside her kitchen to start the tea, Ron, Harry, Bella and Edward sat down on the couches in the living room. Bella looked around the dark room- since the blinds were closed- and Edward only sat quietly, his hold onto Bella in a tight grip.

Finally, the tea was done and Hermione carried it in the living room, setting it down in front of Edward and Bella. She poured some for them – Edward refused to have any – and handed the hot cup of tea to Bella. She sipped it, and nodded her approval, smiling and thanking Hermione.

Only Hermione and Bella drank the tea, while Edward, Harry and Ron sat in the uncomfortable silence. No one even dared to speak through it, as the girls sipped their tea through it. Soon, Ron and Harry finally decided to have some tea, and now, only Edward was watching them drink it in silent disgust.

After they were done drinking the tea, Hermione got up, took the cups and tea pot into the kitchen, where Bella got up and followed after her, offering her help. Now, only Ron and Harry sat by themselves in the living room, with the vampire watching them from the corner of his eyes, as he looked around the room.

Bella and Hermione came back into the living room, as Bella sat down beside Edward, blushing. Hermione sat across from them again, and said, "So, Bella tells me you two are getting married soon?"

Harry and Ron stared at the couple with wide eyes, not believing what they just heard. Edward looked down at his lap, and he took Bella's hand in his, the ring showing itself. "Yes, that's true." Edward muttered to her, not looking up still. "When's the wedding?" Harry asked them.

"It's in a few weeks." Bella answered, and squeezed Edward's hand. Edward finally looked up, and nodded, smiling. For the rest of the afternoon, Edward and Bella sat inside the home with the trio, talking about nothing in particular.

Soon, it was after dark, when the trio noticed that Edward was acting more stiff again. Bella looked like she noticed as well, but she didn't show it as she talked to them. Hermione had got up and looked out the window to see that there weren't any clouds in the night sky, and the moon was full, shining bright.

Hermione cursed under her breath, as Edward looked over at her from the corner of his eye, but he didn't ask what was wrong. Hermione rushed back over to the group, and pulled Harry and Ron away, towing them towards upstairs. "What is it, 'Mione?" Ron asked her worriedly, and Hermione looked panicked.

"It's a full moon tonight, and Lupin is in London. What if he attacks?" Hermione asked her friends, and they now too looked panicked. Meanwhile, as the trio talked what they thought quietly, Edward and Bella waited downstairs, as Edward continued to be stiff. "Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked him quietly, continuing to notice that he wouldn't relax.

Edward sighed, and mumbled, "I smell that dog near." Bella gasped, and knew who he was referring to. "Jake's here?" she asked him. But, before Edward could answer, a familiar howl pierced through the air, as Bella and Edward stiffened together. Edward heard that the conversation from upstairs had stopped, as they all listened to the howl.

Then, the howling had died down, as Edward heard the trio coming down the stairs. Edward stood up and pulled Bella up with him, heading quickly towards the door. "Is something wrong?" Hermione asked them, and they paused at the door. "Um, no, we just need to be heading home now." Bella answered shakily, and Edward wrenched the door open. They said their goodbyes, and shut the door.

After Edward did shut the door however, he pulled Bella onto his back and immediately took off, running quickly out of the neighborhood. Bella rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as they zipped through the town, no one seeing them. They reached the woodsy area, and raced inside it, before Edward stopped at a clearing.

Bella slid off Edward's back, and started crying. "Edward that was Jake!" she sobbed, and Edward held her close, letting her ruin his shirt. "Bella, I don't think that was him." Edward muttered, and Bella pulled away slightly, to look at him with wide eyes.

"Of course it was him! I know that howl anywhere!" she exclaimed at him, and continued crying. But, Edward shook his head, saying, "Jake is back at La Push, love. He's with his pack."

Bella didn't want to argue any further, so she rested her head on his chest, and continued to cry. But, a loud popping noise sounded from behind the couple, and they whirled around – Edward pushed Bella behind him protectively – to see Hermione, Harry and Ron standing a few feet from them. The trio also turned around, and stood there, mouths agape.

---

After Edward and Bella had left, Hermione turned to her friends. "We need to find where that howling is coming from." She stated. "Do you think it was Lupin?" Ron asked her, but she only shrugged. "I don't know, but those two seemed to be in a hurry."

Hermione rushed over to the window, and peered out of the curtains, to see that no one was inside the home, since all of the lights were off. "And, they aren't inside their home." Hermione added, walking away from the window.

"Now do you believe something is wrong?" Harry asked Ron, and Ron now shrugged, but didn't argue with his friends. "Come on, we need to apparate." Hermione urged, and they all stood in a circle, before they were apparating, the room spinning around them, before being replaced by the dark area of the woods.

They all could sense someone else was here, and they turned around, to see Edward and Bella standing a few feet away from them, with Bella behind Edward. They stood there, their mouths agape in shock. No one moved in the silence.

Harry was wondering how Edward and Bella got here so fast, before voicing his question. "H-How did you get here so fast?!" he asked them, bewildered. Edward straightened, and answered flatly, "We drove."

Ron barked a laugh, saying, "Ha! How dumb do you take us for, mate? You drove…" he continued to laugh, before Hermione slapped his arm, hissing, "Ron!" Ron winced from the pain, rubbing his shoulder.

"How did you get here?" Bella asked them back, and now, Harry and Hermione were rummaging through their heads, trying to come up with a perfect excuse. Finally, Hermione gave up, and said stiffly, "I think that isn't important now."

"Yes, I think it is." Edward retorted, glaring at them. "No, it isn't." Hermione retorted back at him, crossing her arms. Bella sighed, and gripped Edward's arm with both of her hands. Edward stood there, staring at the trio, before looking back at Bella and said, "They apparated here, love." Bella stared at him, her eyes wide, before looking back at them.

"Um…" The trio trailed off simultaneously, scrambling their brains to come up with an excuse, all to no avail. Edward smirked triumphantly, and Hermione huffed angrily at him. "Well, we know what you are, Edward!" she exclaimed, and now, Edward's smirk turned into a frown. Hermione smirked triumphantly.

"If you do, then tell me – what am I?" he asked her, crossing his arms now, mirroring Hermione's position. "You're a vampire." She stated bluntly. Edward pursed his lips, before looking down and nodding. "Ha! I knew it!" Hermione exclaimed again, and smiling brightly over at her friends. Ron stood there, his mouth agape, and Harry stood there, emotionless. "Now do you believe me, Ron?" Hermione asked her friend, and he nodded dumbly.

Edward stiffened, and Bella looked up at him, scared as to wondering why he stiffened again. Suddenly, Edward pulled Bella on his back and raced over to the three, and set her down. Hermione, Harry and Ron looked over at him, surprised to see him and her over here so quickly, but before they could ask him any questions, he was standing in front of them, and snarled towards where he and Bella were standing a few minutes ago.

All of them looked where he was looking, and gasped, as a russet wolf emerged from the trees, snarling at Edward. Bella began crying again, and the wolf stared at her, frowning.

Edward and Bella knew this was Jake. And, Jake knew that Bella was still his.

* * *

**And now, a cliffy!**

**Everyone knows that is Jake and he's the Twilight character I was mentioning. **

**What will happen in the next chapter?! Review and you'll find out soon…**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	4. More Truth Exposed

**Hello again my readers. I'm just so happy!**

**First of all, I'm happy because thanks to me updating "CROSS-OVER CRAZY!", I had gotten more ideas on my stories once again! And, another reason why I'm happy is that, my parents are going to be gone for the weekend (Yes, I know, not something to be really happy about) and well, I might not have to do chores this weekend. So, I can be on the computer for most of the time!**

**Well, I think I might have fun with this chapter, because, now that Hermione, Harry and Ron know that Edward is a vampire, they'll figure that their wizards.**

**Oops! I think I gave away most of the chapter. Agh, I'm going to start now.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Third Person POV**_

Bella, Harry, Ron and Hermione stood absolutely still, as they watched Edward snarl at the wolf. The wolf and Edward began circling slowly, as Harry asked Bella, "What are they doing?"

"I think they're about to fight." Ron muttered, and Bella nodded sadly, still crying. "Don't even dare going near her, Jacob." Edward growled at the wolf, while Hermione, Ron and Harry looked confused. "Jake's the wolf." Bella told them, whispering. The wolf growled at Edward, and Edward answered, "If you even go near her, I promise to break your jaw. And Bella won't be able to stop me."

Bella glared at him, then the wolf, before sighing. The wolf growled, before turning on its heels and dodging back in the trees. Edward rushed over to Bella's side, as Ron, Harry and Hermione looked confused, watching the spot where the wolf disappeared. Seconds later, a tall boy – taller than Edward – emerged from the trees, wearing dark jeans, and his black hair messy. He glared down at Edward, crossing his arms over his deep skinned, muscled chest.

"Who are your friends, Bella?" Jake asked her nicely, ignoring Edward. Bella blushed, and said, "This is Hermione, Ron and Harry." Bella introduced them to him, pointing to each of them as she said their names. "Guys, this is Jake." Bella introduced him to her friends, and they nodded towards him.

Bella looked down at the ground from behind her friends, and saw something was sticking out of their pockets. Bella thought they looked like sticks, and asked, "Um, Hermione, Harry, Ron? Why do you have sticks in your pockets?"

They all twisted their torsos, and sure enough, they saw that their wands were poking out from their pockets. "Um…" they trailed off nervously, but before they could think of an excuse, Edward muttered, "They're wizards, love." Bella looked at them, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened. Jacob stood there, eyebrows raised.

No one said anything, and Hermione, Harry and Ron all looked down at the ground, ashamed that they were caught. "Yes, we are, Bella." Ron muttered under his breath, and Bella gasped. Hermione pulled out her wand, and conjured up a fire, with log seats. Edward and Bella sat down on one of them cautiously, far away from the fire, as Jacob stood off to the side, guarding the area. Hermione, Harry and Ron sat down across from them.

"So, you all have wands?" Bella began, and they nodded. They explained everything that they could possibly explain there is to wizards and witches, while Bella listened to them tentatively. Edward only hid his face in her hair, listening to them, but not listening intently.

"So, what can vampires do, Edward?" Hermione asked him, and Edward moved away from Bella's hair. "Well, my kind can run really fast, we have super hearing and strength, our eyes change color from our human color, and in Bella's opinion, we are gorgeous." He explained, chuckling at the last part. Bella blushed and looked down, as Edward ignored Jacob's scoffing.

"Anything else?" Harry asked him, and he nodded. "Some of us have abilities, like I can read minds; my sister, Alice, can see the future, and my brother can feel emotions around him, and he can manipulate them as well." Edward stated, smiling. "Is your whole family vampires?" Ron asked him, and he nodded again. "I have my "parents", Esme and Carlisle, then I have my sisters and brothers, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett."

He told them all about vampires, and they looked at him awe. "Um, Bella?" Ron began, and Bella turned towards him. "Is the only reason you're marrying Edward because you want to become a vampire?" he asked her, and she blushed. "Well, I love him and I want to spend eternity with him, so he said he'll change me if I marry him." Bella mumbled, and Jacob growled, causing everyone to look at him.

"Over my dead body." He muttered angrily, turning around and glaring at Edward. "How can you kill her, leech?!" he shouted at him, and Edward looked down ashamed. Bella looked sadly at Edward, before glaring at Jacob. "Shut up, Jake!" she yelled at him, leaning more into Edward. "But he's going to kill you, Bells!" Jake complained back, frowning at her.

She continued to glare at him, and yelled again. "I know he wouldn't do that, Jacob!" he flinched as she said his full name instead of his nickname. "He's right, love." Edward mumbled, and Bella gaped at him. "I know you wouldn't hurt me anymore, Edward." She whispered to him, and he sighed. "But, I could easily kill you, love." He whispered back, looking up at her.

She winced when she saw the intensity of sadness in his eyes. She sighed, and then said, "Edward, stop thinking like that. Jake, shut up and don't speak to us, unless it's something nice." She muttered angrily. Edward nodded, and kissed Bella's temple, while Jake huffed and stalked back over to his spot. Hermione, Ron and Harry had watched what happened to them, and didn't say anything.

But, before anyone could break the silence, a loud popping noise sounded from behind Harry, Hermione and Ron. Bella jumped, and soon, Jake was standing behind her, as Edward pulled her close into his side. They looked behind them, to see a rather old man, with white hair and a matching silvery beard. He robes were a dark blue, and behind his half-moon shaped glasses were bright and sparkling blue eyes.

"Professor?" Hermione called out, and the man chuckled. "Ah, yes, I had a feeling that I would find you three here." The man said, as he walked towards the group, before stopping dead in his tracks as he spotted Bella, Edward and Jacob. "Oh, and who are you three?" he asked them. "Um, Professor Dumbledore, this is Edward Cullen," Harry began, pointing to Edward. "His fiancée, Bella Swan," he continued, pointing to Bella. "And her friend, Jacob Black." He said, pointing to Jake, who was still behind Bella.

"Are you Muggles?" he asked them, and Harry took over for answering for them, after seeing their confused looks on their faces. "Um, only Bella is a Muggle, sir." He answered, and now Professor Dumbledore looked confused. "What might you two be?" he asked them.

"I'm a werewolf." Jake stated proudly, and Bella giggled, Edward rolled his eyes. "I see. And you, boy?" Dumbledore asked him, and Edward sighed. "I'm a vampire." He told him bluntly, and Dumbledore's eyebrows raised. "Vampire, you say? Hmm, very different from the vampires I see…" he trailed off, and Edward read his mind, before shaking his head. "I don't drink human blood, sir. I drink animal blood." He told him, and Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, I see. But, since Miss Swan is the only Muggle, I'll have to erase her memories, since you practiced magic in front of her." He said bluntly, and began pulling out his wand. Hermione, Harry and Ron started arguing with him, while Edward stood protectively in front of her, and Jacob glared at him, seeing if he would.

"Sir, Bella wouldn't expose the Wizarding world." Hermione began, and Ron and Harry nodded furiously with her. "She has a best friend for a werewolf, and a vampire for a fiancée; do you think she would expose us, when she's kept the secret of those two?" Ron gestured to Edward and Jacob as he argued with Professor Dumbledore. "She is very trustful, sir." Harry added, and Dumbledore looked around the three teenagers, before sighing and giving in.

"Alright, but I'm only letting you keep your memories for now, Miss Swan. If you expose us, there will be consequences." He warned her, and she nodded frightfully. "I'm sorry for causing the commotion, indeed I am." He added, noticing that she still looked scared. She sighed in relief and smiled. Edward relaxed and sat down by her again.

Dumbledore also sat down, and asked Edward's way of life, as he explained it to him. He also mentioned his family that was still back in America, and the other covens from the world. "My, I'd say that's a lot of vampires." Dumbledore said in awe, but Edward shrugged.

"I actually think your kind's number is larger than ours." He commented, and Dumbledore nodded. "Well, I think all of you should head back home. It is rather late." Dumbledore said, as everyone stood. Bella was looking sleepy, so Edward picked her up, as she protested weakly. But, Edward ignored her protesting, and ran back into the neighborhood, leaving the others behind.

Once they reached their home, they heard the familiar popping noise, and they saw that Dumbledore, Jake, Harry, Hermione and Ron had apparated here. "You'd best reply to your father's letter, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore told Ron, before disapparating. "So, you guys are going to this Quidditch World Cup thing this summer before going back to your magical school?" Jake asked them bluntly, and they all nodded.

"What's the Quidditch World Cup?" Bella asked sleepily, after Edward had walked over towards them, and set Bella down on her feet, but keeping her close. "Bloody Hell! You've never heard of the Quidditch World Cup?!" Ron exclaimed, before a thwacking noise erupted in the air. "OW! 'Mione, what was that for?!" Ron exclaimed again, rubbing his head furiously. "First of all, Ron, be quiet! And second of all, of course she hasn't heard of it – she's a Muggle! In America, they don't have Wizard sports!" Hermione hissed at him angrily, and Jake and Edward chuckled at their bickering, as Harry shook his head at them.

"Well, Quidditch is a sport, where two teams fly around on broomsticks. There is a Keeper, three Chasers, two Beaters, and a Seeker on each team. There are three balls in the game – a Quaffle, a Bludger, the most dangerous ball of them all, and the Golden Snitch, the most important ball of all of them. The Seeker has to catch the Golden Snitch, which is worth one-hundred and fifty points, which basically sets the game for the team who catches it first. The Beaters basically beat the Bludger around; while the Keeper makes sure that the other team doesn't score. A Chaser also beats the Quaffle around. **(right?) **The game seems easy, at least to us." Harry explained quickly.

"Wow, that's a lot of things to remember." Bella mumbled. "I should get her to bed. Bye Harry, Hermione, Ron." Edward stated, before picking Bella up again, and walked over to their house, as Jake sat outside. Edward said something to him, and he got up, grunting, before following Edward inside the house.

"Maybe I could ask my dad if they could come with us." Ron suggested as they all stepped inside Hermione's home. "What if they don't want to come?" Hermione asked, but Ron rolled his eyes. "I think Edward and Jake would enjoy watching the game; plus, who wouldn't want to watch the game?" he asked her rhetorically, and with that, he walked upstairs and closed his bedroom door.

Hermione and Harry also walked up the stairs and went inside their rooms, saying goodnight to each other. But, when Harry closed his bedroom door, he saw that Hedwig was sitting patiently on the windowsill, that was still opened, with a letter waiting for him on the desk. Harry wondered how the owls could carry letters back and forth so quickly, but opened the letter anyway.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hmm, well, from the description you gave me, it does sound like Edward Cullen is a vampire. _

_Muggle myths are very different from Wizards myths, so that can be reasonable._

_Although, I do question why the Bella girl is so attached to him. Maybe she knows what he is, or not._

_Well, I don't have much time to talk, let alone write this letter, so I must be going._

_Have fun at the Quidditch World Cup,_

_Sirius_

Harry decided that he would write back to his godfather in the morning, and he changed into his pajamas, before turning off the lights, and climbing under the covers of the bed.

* * *

**Again, sorry that this chapter is so short.**

**Now, it's getting closer to the Quidditch World Cup, and Jake, Edward and Bella might be coming. (Plus, it's getting closer to meeting Cedric Diggory - forgot how to spell his last name. *Swoon* Eeeep, I love him soooooooo much!)**

**Please review!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	5. Arriving at the Weasleys

****

Hiya my dear readers!

**I just have the major urge to write so many new stories, like one that's like High School Musical – agh, and I thought I didn't like it – but one just based off from one of their songs – the song they sang at the end of the second movie. **

**Maybe I could use that in the end of High School Never Ends…**

**Eh, I'll think about it when I get an idea for chapter 19. **

**But, right now, I need to focus on this story. **

**Let's begin...**

_**Chapter 5**_

**(I'll just say now, that this will be forever in Third Person POV.)**

For the next few days, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Jake, Edward and Bella all interacted with each other, talking either about werewolves, vampires or wizards/witches. Not much was to be explained, and soon, it was time for Hermione, Harry and Ron to go to his home, getting ready for the Quidditch World Cup. But, not without Jake, Bella and Edward meeting Ron's father.

When it was the day for them to return to the Wizard world, they all waited by Hermione's fireplace. Edward, Bella and Jake were confused as to why they had to wait by the fireplace, but didn't ask them.

Suddenly, the fireplace lit with green flames, as Edward and Bella jumped away from the fireplace. A short and somewhat plump man stepped out, his flaming red hair sort of messy and darkened from the charcoal of the fireplace. He took off his glasses and cleaned them with his sweater. Then, he turned to Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"Ah, hello Hermione, Harry. Ron, did you have fun here?" the man asked Ron. "Yes dad, I did. I also –" whatever Ron was going to say was interrupted from banging noises inside the chimney, and out popped two boys who both had flaming red hair. "Fred, George! Must you make a mess?" Ron's father, Mr. Weasley, scolded at the two boys. "Sorry, dad." The twins muttered, standing up. They looked around the room, and jumped at the sight of Jake.

"Oh, he's one of our friends. Dad, George, Fred, this is Jacob Black. And…" Ron trailed off, wondering if he should tell his dad and brothers that Jake was a werewolf. Jake smirked and said boldly, "And I'm a werewolf." Mr. Weasley and the twins stared at him in disbelief, and Ron said, "And over there are our other two friends, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan."

Now, Mr. Weasley, George and Fred turned towards Bella and Edward, before shouting, "Bloody Hell!" at the sight of Edward. They immediately began reaching for their wands, but Harry and Hermione stood in their paths, hands raised.

"Wait! He's a good vampire, Mr. Weasley!" Hermione squeaked, and Mr. Weasley looked back and forth between her, Edward, Bella, then back at Hermione. "He's a good vampire?" he questioned out loud, and Hermione, Ron, Harry and even Bella nodded. He sighed, then straightened, his two sons following suit. Fred stepped boldly forward, walking towards Bella, and took her hand in his.

"My name is Fred Weasley, miss." He said in a fake polite voice, playing around. He kissed her hand, and Bella giggled, from the sight of Fred being nice to her to the frighteningly look on Edward's face. He truly looked like a vampire, and Bella pulled her hand away from Fred's hand, smiling. "Well, you know I'm Bella, and this is my fiancée, Edward." She said, giggling, and went back to Edward's side, as he wrapped his arm around her, smirking smugly.

Fred looked up in surprise, then scrambled away in embarrassment. His brothers, Harry and Hermione were laughing at his embarrassment, while Jake was chuckling quietly and Mr. Weasley was smiling. "Well, we must be going soon." Mr. Weasley said, and he turned towards the fireplace, but Ron stopped him.

"Um, can they come along, dad?" Ron asked him, gesturing to Edward, Jake and Bella. Mr. Weasley pursed his lips in worry, before agreeing rather quickly. "Well, I suppose they can, since Bill, Charlie and Percy said they have their own tickets, so the other three were a waste to buy. But, I think your mother will have a bit of a scare." He said, then handed all of them some Floo powder. Only Jake, Bella and Edward looked at it in confusion.

"Um, dad?" Ron asked them, and he turned towards them again. He saw the confusion on their faces, before chuckling. "I forgot, you come from America and aren't used to the Wizard works. Well, all you have to do is throw the Floo powder in the fireplace, and say the place you want to go, but it has to be very clear." He explained, and said, "Fred, George, please demonstrate."

Fred and George nodded, and stepped towards the fireplace. Fred went first, threw the powder in the fireplace as green flames rose. He shouted, "The Burrow!" and stepped into the fireplace. He disappeared, with George following him. Harry and Hermione followed after them, leaving Ron and Mr. Weasley with Jake, Bella and Edward.

"Why don't you go first, Jacob?" Edward said harshly, still not happy with not calling him a dog. Jake glared at him, then threw the Floo powder in the fireplace, shouting, "The Burrow!" like the others, and stepped into the fire, disappearing.

"Hmm, I guess he has magic in him." Ron muttered, before turning to the couple. "Um, I'll go next." Edward said, and Bella began panicking. "Relax love. If I go before you, then I'll be able to catch you. We won't be apart for long." He reassured her quickly, before throwing the powder in the fireplace, shouting the name again, and disappearing in the green flames, completely unharmed.

Now, it was only Bella, Ron and Mr. Weasley. Bella looked nervously at the powder. What if it didn't work for her and she was to be left behind? What if she said the name wrong, and took her somewhere else? These questions were running through her head, until Ron broke through her thoughts, saying, "Relax Bella. I'm sure the Floo powder works for Muggles."

Bella nodded, then stepped up to the fireplace, threw the powder in there, and said in what she hoped was a clear enough voice, "The Burrow!" and then, green flames appeared, as she stepped cautiously into them. They didn't feel searing hot like she thought; they actually felt pleasant. As soon as she was fully in the flames, she began spinning around wildly. She closed her eyes tightly, and hugged herself, as the spinning continued.

Soon, it was all over, and now she was falling through a kitchen fireplace, ready to meet the hard ground. But, two strong arms caught her, and steadied her upright. She looked up and smiled, seeing Edward smiling back at her.

"Well, that was… interesting." Bella stated bluntly, as Edward and the others laughed around her. "Got a sick feeling, Bella?" Harry asked her, and she nodded towards him, as Edward sat down her down in one of the chairs. "Trust me, I got the same feeling from my first time. It'll pass if you get used to it." he explained it to her, smiling. She smiled back at him, as Edward kissed her head.

Ron suddenly popped out from the fireplace, stumbling a little, and he smiled before walking over to his friends. Then, Mr. Weasley popped out after him. "Ah, there we go. Now that we're all here, all we have to do is wait for your mother." He said nervously, shuffling from foot to foot, even though it was very difficult while inside the small kitchen.

They waited, until they heard – _thump, thump, thump, thump. _"Arthur, is that you with the kids?" a woman's shrill voice sounded from outside the kitchen. They all could hear Mrs. Weasley walking down the stairs, with small and quieter footsteps following behind her loud ones. "Um, yes Molly, it's me, with the kids. They also brought over more friends with them." He called, and soon, a short and plump woman with bright orange hair walked into the kitchen, with a small girl with flaming red hair like Ron and the twins following closely behind her.

The girl stepped around her mother, and hurried over to Hermione. Mrs. Weasley smiled down at Ron, Harry and Hermione, while Mr. Weasley said, "Jacob Black is the tall boy, Bella Swan is the girl in the chair and Edward Cullen is her fiancée, the one standing next to her." Mrs. Weasley looked shocked Jake's appearance, and smiled kindly at Bella, before gasping and staring wide-eyed at Edward pale face.

"Oh my Goodness!" she exclaimed, and like the others first reactions to them, she began reaching for her wand. George and Fred rolled their eyes at their mother, Harry and Ron chuckling, and the girl – Ginny was her name, as Edward read Mrs. Weasley's worried thoughts – looked shocked to see a handsome vampire in their kitchen.

"No, no, Molly!" Mr. Weasley shouted worriedly, and stood in the path of the vampire and panicking witch. "He's a good vampire. He doesn't drink Muggle blood or wizard blood! If he did, then um, Bella wouldn't be here right now." He scrambled to say, and Edward rolled his darkening topaz eyes. "I only drink animal blood, Mrs. Weasley." Edward said and wished Jasper was here.

Oh, wait! Edward thought to himself; he had forgotten as to how his family was dealing without him and Bella. Of course, Alice had to see this, but he was sure that they didn't have a single clue as to how they would get here. He chuckled mentally in his head, just imagining Emmett using Floo powder, and ending up a wrong place, looking absolutely confused.

"Well, if you say so, Arthur. But, I'll have to conjure up more beds for them." Mrs. Weasley muttered, but Harry had cut in. "Um, actually, Mrs. Weasley, only Bella and Jacob need beds. They can sleep, but Edward can't." Edward nodded with the others, and Mrs. Weasley. "Yes, thank you for telling me that now, dears." She mumbled, smiled, then disappeared from the kitchen walking up the stairs.

No one moved inside the small kitchen, except then, Fred and George got up, and went upstairs, with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny closely behind them. Finally, Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs, and smiled when she entered the kitchen. "Jacob, you'll be sharing with Ron, Harry, Fred and George. Bella dear, you'll be sharing with Hermione and Ginny." She said, and then began working over the stove. Jake and Bella nodded, as Bella and Jake followed after them, with Edward following silently behind her.

When they were in the small and narrow hallway, with Ron, Harry and Hermione in the lead, and Jake, Bella and Edward following behind them, a door opened and a boy with flaming red hair and glasses popped his head out of his room, yelling, "Please keep it down!" at Ron, scowling from all of the noise that was being made.

"Sorry, Percy, I'm trying to show my friends to their rooms!" Ron yelled back at him, and then he walked forward again. When Jake, Bella and Edward passed Percy's bedroom door, he squeaked in surprise from the sight of Edward, and slammed his door shut.

"Percy's trying to get more work done for the Ministry, but he was always the scared-y cat when it comes to meeting other people, including other creatures." Ron muttered, as Bella separated from the group with Hermione. Edward decided to wait in the hall, while Jake followed after Harry and Ron. They entered Ron's room, where Jake had to duck from the low ceiling and Ron pointed to his bed, where strangely, a bag full of his clothes was waiting by it.

"Strange, I could have sworn that wasn't here earlier." Ron mumbled, sitting down on his bed. Harry sat down on his own, suggesting that maybe Mrs. Weasley used magic to bring it here. Jake only shrugged and looked around Ron's room, seeing that he was fond of the Quidditch team, the Chuddley Cannons. Jake suddenly jumped as the pictures began moving from inside the poster, whizzing around. "What?" Harry asked Jake, seeing him jump. Then, he realized he was staring at the moving pictures and smiled. "Oh, I think we forgot to mention the pictures move here in the Wizard world." He said, and Jake looked shocked.

"Damn, and in the human world, they don't." Jake muttered, and soon, the door to the boy's room opened, as Bella, Edward, Hermione and Ginny filed into the room. Edward and Bella sat down on one bed, and Hermione and Ginny on the other; Harry noticed that Bella had a confused look on her face. "What's the matter, Bella?" he asked her, and now, everyone was looking at her, as she blushed.

"Well, I was wondering how the heck my clothes got here, when I was sure I left them back at our house." She muttered, and hid her blushing face in Edward's chest. Edward chuckled, and patted her head. "The same thing with me as well; one minute, I was standing in the hallway, and the next, my clothes appeared in its bag in front of me." Edward added, and kissed Bella's head.

"I'm guessing our mum used magic to get them here." Ginny stated, and Jake, Bella and Edward nodded. For the rest of the afternoon, Ginny asked questions about werewolves and vampires, with Edward and Jake trying to answer them as well as possible. But, as it was getting dark, Bella looked up at Edward's face, stroking the dark shadows under his near coal black eyes. "You need to hunt." She said, gathering everyone's attention in the room, silencing them.

Edward sighed and nodded, just as they heard Mrs. Weasley's shrill voice echoed up to them. "Children! Come down here please!" All of them got off of the beds and exited Ron's cramped room, as Ron's owl – Pig – began squealing loudly, not wanting them to leave. "Pig, shut up!" Ron yelled at it, before closing the door.

They walked down the stairs, with Edward making sure Bella wasn't going to stumble, and squeezed themselves inside the small Weasley kitchen. "We'll be eating outside, dears. I need someone to help us. Ginny, Hermione; please get the dishes. Ron, Harry, Jake, please get the silverware. Bella, Edward, make sure they don't stab themselves." Edward and Bella laughed as Harry, Ron and Jake got the silverware.

The went outside, to see that Bill – the first older brother of Ron, with long red hair pulled back in a ponytail and with a fang earring dangling from one of his ears – and Charlie – the second older brother of Ron, with red hair, also short and stocky, with a freckly face – were conjuring up old picnic tables, and fighting with them in mid-air. One of the legs on the tables snapped loudly, and one of the second story windows slid opened; Percy stuck his head out.

"Keep that racket down!" he shouted down at his brothers, and Bill and Charlie laughed. "Sorry to interrupted your little studies, Perce." Bill yelled up to him, and Percy slammed his bedroom window shut. The boys fixed the table's leg, and then set them down and began placing chairs around them.

An orange cat came running from the bushes, chasing what seemed like a shriveled potato out, and Edward, Bella and Jake stared at the chase. "The cat is my Crookshanks, and he's chasing a gnome." Hermione told them, and they still looked confused, but shook their heads and ignored it.

"Mr. Weasley?" Edward called out, walking towards the man, with Bella closely at his side. Mr. Weasley turned around and smiled. "Yes, Edward?" he asked, and Edward pointed over to the woods. "Is there any animals in the woods I could feed on? I really need to hunt, and I don't want to get out of control when I'll be extremely thirsty." Mr. Weasley nodded, and Edward thanked him. He kissed Bella's head, saying, "I'll be back soon, and Jake's here to make sure you're safe." Then, he whirled around, and sped off into the woods, leaving a dazed Bella, and a shocked Mr. Weasley behind.

"My, he has quite the speed." Mr. Weasley said, marveled at Edward's incredible speed. Bella giggled and nodded, saying, "One of the many perks of being a vampire." She skipped away, as Mr. Weasley looked at her, confused, but shrugged and stood there.

Bella skipped back over to her friends, and they asked her where was Edward. "Out hunting. He'll be back soon, though." She told them. Jake rolled his eyes, and Bella glared at him. "Not what you think he's hunting, Jake." Bella muttered to him angrily, and Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny shuddered, before they knew he was only hunting animals. Jake shook his head, but otherwise didn't say anything.

Soon, Mrs. Weasley was stepping out of the house, with Hermione, Ginny and Bella helping, carrying food to the table. They all sat down, with Mr. Weasley at the head and his family around him. Hermione, Bella, Jake and Harry sat down at the end of the family, and all of them began eating the food, chatting and laughing from many of the hilarious stories of the Weasley family.

Edward returned before desert was being passed around, and Bella noticed the almost frustrated look on his face. She got up and walked over to him, where he was standing off to the sides, while the others were eating their desert. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "What's wrong, Edward?" she asked him quietly, not wanting to set him off.

He sighed again, and answered, "Alice just called me, and told me that Victoria was heading towards us in London." Bella gasped, and crushed herself closer to Edward. "I won't let her near you, love." Edward whispered to her, and then, George and Fred interrupted their moment by shouting, "OI! Lovebirds, are you don't making out yet?!" all of the children laughed from their comment, while only Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione scolded at the men, yelling at them for ruining their moment.

Bella was blushing darkly, and Edward chuckled, patting her hair and kissing it, before walking over and returning her to her seat. "What were you two talking about?" Hermione asked Bella, and she shook her head. "Nothing, just something happened when Edward was in the forest, but he took care of it." Bella lied, and she was surprised at herself for lying so easily. Hermione nodded, not seeming to buy it very much, but otherwise, it looked like she believed her some. Everyone ate their deserts, and soon, moths were flying around the lit table, as everyone looked stuffed and sleepy. They were all ready to head off to bed.

Everyone went to their respected rooms, after Bella and Ginny helped Mrs. Weasley with the dishes. Edward kissed Bella goodnight before heading down into the living room, and Bella went inside with the girls, before falling asleep. The boys upstairs were also falling asleep, although the ghoul upstairs in the attic kept them up some, they still were able to fall asleep.

* * *

**The chapter seemed sort of a filler, with them arriving at the Weasleys.**

**Plus, I'm sort of stealing the facts from the fourth book, which I just barely started to read. But, I'm only using it for a preference, and I used some bits from there into here.**

**Anyway, if you're wondering why Bella, Jake and Edward could use the Floo powder, it's because they all have magic; they just don't know it yet. **

**They'll find out that they are magic later on, but anyways, in the next chapter, is where we meet Cedric! EEEEEP! I still love him soooo much!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**(BTW: If anyone didn't know, I do NOT own Twilight or Harry Potter; the right go to S.M. and J.K. Rowling!)**

**Bye for now!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**

* * *


	6. The Quidditch World Cup Pt1

**Well hello, hello, hello my readers!**

**I know, shocking to see another update on Ever Wondering Mind. But I've been reading lots of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire lately. So, I have lots of ideas for this story.**

**Sorry it also took so long too; I had the first version for this chapter almost finished, but then my computer shut off for like four days and I wasn't able to turn it on. And then when it turned on again, I had to get rid of my chapter since my parents told me.**

**So, I have to write out the whole chapter again. *sigh***

**Oh well, let's begin already.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

The next morning, Mrs. Weasley woke everyone up extra early, as she called them down for breakfast. Bella pulled her clothes on, wanting to see Edward soon. She hurried after the girls as they all walked down the stairs and headed inside the small Weasley kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast, Mr. Weasley was reading _The Daily Prophet _and Edward was staring off into space.

He turned towards Bella when he smelled her scent and smiled at her, while she made her way over to him, kissing his cheek.

As everyone ate breakfast, Fred and George were asking Mrs. Weasley about their older brothers. "Why do they get to sleep in while we have to wake up so early?" Fred asked her. "Because they're going to apparate while you lot will be walking." She explained.

"Why can't we apparate?!" George asked her hotly, as he dropped his fork on his plate. "Because… well I don't know why! You're just going to have to walk." Mrs. Weasley explained to him, as she cleaned up Mr. Weasley's coffee.

When everyone was done eating, they all left the Burrow, leaving Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Percy behind. "Mr. Weasley?" Bella called up to him. "Yes, Bella dear?" he called back.

"How are we getting to the Quidditch World Cup?" Bella asked. "We'll be using a portkey Bella." He answered, as they all walked through the forest. "What's a portkey, Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked. "A portkey is a simple Muggle object that a wizard or witch can use so they can get to any place without being suspicious." Hermione explained to him. "Well put Hermione." Fred said to her, rolling his eyes.

As they walked through the forest, Mr. Weasley hurried towards a tree. "Ah, Amos. It's been a long while since I've seen you." Mr. Weasley greeted a man with brown hair and dark eyes behind square eyes. "Yes, Arthur is has." Amos Diggory replied back, nodding. "These are my children – Fred, George, Ron, Ginny – and they're friends – Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Bella Swan, Edward Cullen and Jacob Black." Mr. Weasley said, pointing to each teen as he said their names.

"Wait, _thee _Harry Potter?! The boy who survived You-Know-Who?!" Mr. Diggory asked, staring wide-eyed at Harry. Harry blushed in embarrassment, as he slightly backed away." My, my son has been talking a lot about you, Harry. Speaking of my son, where is that boy?" Mr. Diggory said, as he looked around. "Cedric!" Mr. Diggory shouted.

A second later, a boy about Edward's height had jumped down from the tree that the group was standing by, his dark hair messy. "Sorry, dad." The boy muttered, fixing his hair and making sure some of it went over his grey eyes. "Ah, this must be Cedric, right Amos?" Mr. Weasley asked Amos, as he nodded.

"Hey guys." Cedric mumbled, as the others greeted him back. Mr. Diggory looked over the teens before staring wide-eyed at Edward, Bella and Jacob. "Wha – Who – Arthur! What are you doing with – with Muggles?! And, is that a v-v-vampire?!" Amos Diggory asked him stuttering over his words.

"Um, technically, I'm not a Muggle." Jacob told him, as Bella and Edward glared at him. "What?! I'm not!" Jacob hissed back, huffing. "Well, Amos, only Bella is a Muggle but she can see Magic. Edward Cullen is a vampire – a good one though!" Arthur shouted once he saw Amos pulling out his wand. "And Jacob is a werewolf – well, shape shifter I guess. He can change into a wolf at will." Arthur explained to Amos.

Everyone explained everything about Edward's life, along with Bella's before they soon finished explaining. "Are you sure that we should bring them though, Arthur? The Ministry might not be happy about it." Amos Diggory explained. "We'll explain it as well as possible. Edward means no harm to anyone." Mr. Weasley told him, as they continue their journey through the forest.

When Cedric saw Edward, both of them seemed very surprised. Though Cedric and Edward didn't have the same eye color nor the same hair, they're facial structures were almost alike. "Looks like you're not the only twins here, Fred and George." Jacob muttered to them, as Bella glared at him. "What?" he asked her.

"Come on you two." Bella stated, as she pulled Edward and Cedric along.

---

"The portkey is just up ahead!" Mr. Weasley called over his shoulder. They all hurried up a steep hill, where an old, weathered boot sat on a rotting tree stump. "A finger is all you need to put on it. That's it." Mr. Weasley told everyone, as they all placed either their hands or their fingers on the boot. Bella stood between Edward and Cedric, as Edward wrapped his arm around Bella.

"Three… Two… One!" Amos Diggory shouted, and suddenly, all of them were spinning. Ginny and Hermione had let out squeaks of surprise, as they all spun around quickly. "Let go!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "What?!" the teens yelled.

"LET GO!" Mr. Weasley shouted again, as they all let go of the boot. They landed on the grassy ground below, while Edward landed firmly on his feet, before setting his stuff down with vampire speed and then extended his arms out. Bella came screaming out from the sky, before firmly landing in Edward's arms. Jacob soon followed, landing on his feet next to Edward. "Ow…" Bella mumbled.

"Sorry love." Edward apologized to her, knowing that she'll have bruises later on. He set her down, as Cedric, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory all walked towards the teens. Cedric offered Harry a hand, helping him to his feet. "Thanks…" Harry muttered.

Everyone began walking up another hill, before they looked over the thousands and thousands of tents. "Whoa…" Jacob trailed off in awe. They all walked up to a man with a clipboard, as he began muttering when he saw Edward, Bella and Jacob. "Arthur Weasley – you brought Muggles and a vampire?" he asked, staring at Edward with wide eyes.

Again, they all explained the situation to the man, as he sighed but let them go through. "We'll have to warn Crouch." The man called back to Mr. Weasley, as they all walked down towards the tents. "Don't be surprised if wizards start attacking you, Edward." Ron muttered to him, as Edward nodded.

Mr. Diggory and Cedric separated from the group, while Mr. Weasley led them to a small tent with the word _"Weasley" _written on a little wooden sign outside the tent. "In you go." he said, ushering everyone inside. Harry, Edward, Bella and Jacob hesitated, before they all followed after Mr. Weasley inside.

The tent was much larger on the inside than it was on the outside. Bunks were placed behind some curtains in the tent, as Hermione and Ginny went over to some bunks on the left while Ron, Fred and George went to some bunks that were in front of them.

"I love magic." Harry stated, smiling as he went towards where Ron was. "Interesting." Edward murmured, leading Bella over to a couch that was inside.

As they chatted for a while, Mr. Weasley called out that they needed some water to broil. "I can go get, Mr. Weasley." Edward offered, standing up from the couch. "I'll come along." Jacob suggested, as he too stood up. Bella gaped at them; usually they would never go anywhere together. Why we're they going together now?

"We'll be back before we go to the stadium." Edward whispered to Bella, before leaving the tent. "Weird…" Ron muttered. "What?" Fred and George asked him at the same time. "For as long as we've known them, Jacob and Edward never really agreed on anything unless it involves something with Bella." Harry explained. "Really?" Ginny asked Bella, as she nodded.

"Werewolves and vampires are enemies supposedly, so it's a surprise that they're getting along." Hermione added, shaking her head. "How do you know this?" George asked her sarcastically. "I've been studying you know." Hermione mumbled.

"Of course you have, 'Mione." Ron told her, rolling his eyes at her. She glared at him, as Harry sighed. "Used to their squabbles, Harry?" Bella asked him, giggling. "You don't know the half of it." he told her, as he trudged his way towards the couch and sat down beside her.

"I think I'll go for a walk." Bella said all of a sudden, standing up from the couch. "Won't Eddie be mad?" George asked her, snickering. "You better not call him that when he's around, George. And yes, he probably will be." she told him, before walking out of the tent. She looked around her before looking straight ahead, then screamed. A woman with pale skin like Edward, and fiery red hair, with blood red eyes was standing before her, her tank top and pants ripped slightly.

It was Victoria.

"Ah, it's Bella Swan." Victoria sneered, her voice high pitched. "Vic-Victoria…" Bella stuttered, as she began walking backwards to the tent. But, Victoria shot her arm out and grabbed Bella by the arm, roughly pulling her back; Bella whimpered in pain.

"So, how's being a run away, Bella? Fun since you and your mate, Edward, had decided to be chickens?" Victoria taunted, snickering.

As she continued to taunt Bella, the others from the tent had hurried out before gasping at the sight before them. "Bella!" Harry called out, as Victoria snapped her red eyes towards the wizards. "These are the fools who are protecting you? Ha!" Victoria sneered, laughing.

"Victoria!" Bella's heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she heard his voice. Victoria snapped her gaze towards the voice and growled, throwing Bella over to the wizards roughly. Edward ran in, crouching and snarling. Jacob ran up from behind him, in his wolf form.

"Leave now, Victoria." Edward growled out, standing protectively in front of the others. Jacob snarled in agreement with Edward, as Victoria laughed. "Fine, you win this little round, Edward Cullen. But, I'll be back to destroy your human." Victoria taunted, before whirling on her heels and disappearing in a blur.

Once she was gone, Jacob ran off out of the campgrounds while Edward tended to Bella. "Are you alright, love?" Edward asked her, hugging her to his chest. "I'm fine." Bella mumbled, blushing. Jacob returned, wearing his jeans and a t-shirt. "I tried following her, but she got away too quickly; her scent disappeared as I was reaching the hill." Jacob explained to Edward, scowling at the ground.

"Well, as long as she's gone for now, we're fine." Edward muttered, helping Bella up.

The group purchased some souvenirs for the game, where Harry bought Omnioculars for Ron, Hermione and Bella; Edward and Jacob would share with her. Soon, they had all of their things and then, a deep booming of a gong was sounded all around them, the lanterns blazing to life.

"It's time! Quickly, let's find Cedric and his father before we head on up to the stadium." Mr. Weasley said in a rush, as he began ushering the group towards the lit path into the woods.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter; I was a little busy with other things.**

**Please review nicely, and wait for the next chapter.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	7. The Quidditch World Cup Pt2

**Ello all of my readers once again!**

**Welcome to another chapter of Ever Wondering Mind! :D**

**Like I said in the last chapter, I've been getting tons of ideas for this story. And, I think now is the time to get started back on this story.**

**So far, this story is coming along slowly – with six reviews or so.**

...

**Now, let's begin the story.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

"Come along, all of you; stick together and don't stray from the path – yes, good all of you." Mr. Weasley rambled while the group walked in the dark, dense forest, clutching their purchases for the Quidditch World Cup, and trying to follow Mr. Weasley as he held his wand in the air while being lit.

For Bella and the others, it was a difficult task to walk in the darkness, only to stumbled on roots and rocks a couple of times; for mainly Bella, it had to be the worst stumbling experience ever. She never stopped stumbling over roots, only to have Edward, Jacob, Cedric, or the others break her fall from tumbling face down in the dirt.

"Mr. Weasley? What will happen if the Ministry of Magic sees me here?" Edward asked as they continued their trek through the forest towards the stadium. "I don't know, Edward. We'll just have to explain it to them before they can harm you or Bella." Amos Diggory answered him instead; Edward nodded and pulled Bella closer to his side.

Finally, they broke through the trees and looked up in amazement at the stadium. "It can seat over a hundred thousand wizards and witches. The Ministry has been working on it all year, and Muggle Repelling Charms covers every inch of this stadium." Mr. Weasley explained to the teens as they stared at it in awe. "How can I see it then?" Bella asked him. "You must have a bit of a witch gene in you somewhere, Bella dear." Amos Diggory commented.

"That means you won't be a problem getting inside." Ron muttered to her. "Let's get to our seats then, everyone." Mr. Weasley announced, ushering everyone over to the stadium, getting in line. Bella, Edward and Jacob had their tickets ready when they came up to the ticket teller. To everyone's surprise, the ticket teller only told Mr. Weasley their seats absentmindedly, not paying any attention to Edward or Jacob.

"I wonder why he didn't freak out like the others." Jacob mumbled to Edward, jutting his thumb over his shoulder, back at the ticket teller who was now ushering in more wizards and witches.

The group climbed endless stairs, climbing higher and higher towards the roof top of the stadium. "Ah, the Weasleys." A chilling, snake-like voice mused from one set of stairs below the large group, causing most of the teens to look down. A tall man with silvery blond hair, cold grey eyes and a large nose stared up at the group, wearing a dark cloak over a fine suit. A young teenage boy about Cedric's height stood next to the man, sneering up at Harry, Hermione and Ron. "And friends." He added, sneering at the others.

"Lucius." Mr. Weasley greeted him gruffly, trying to be polite. The teenage boy stared at Bella and Jacob with sneers, but his eyes grew wide when his gaze landed on Edward. "What's a bloody vampire doing here?!" The boy asked incredulously. "Draco…" Lucius Malfoy hissed, silencing the boy.

"Bringing a vampire to the Quidditch World Cup, Arthur? Really, are you trying to get fired?" Mr. Malfoy asked him, clicking his tongue in disapproval. Edward growled lowly in his chest, pulling Bella closer to him.

"Let's move along." Mr. Diggory muttered, pushing his son up the stairs, as Cedric glared down at Mr. Malfoy's son like the others. Edward snapped out a snarl at Draco, smirking as he saw him jump and scuttle after his father. Jacob laughed and bumped fists with Edward, as Bella rolled her eyes at them.

---

The group finally reached their seats – which were at the very top of the stadium, near the roof. Bella looked anxiously through her Omnioculars, pointing them downwards. "Is that how the field is supposed to look like?" Bella asked Harry. He nodded, watching Ron look through his own Omnioculars.

"Oh, the program says that each team is bringing in their homeland's mascot!" Hermione exclaimed, looking intently down at her program. "Both teams do that so they can put on a show for us." Mr. Weasley told them, nodding down towards the field. Ludo Bagman – a man with a round face that was gleaming with excitement at this moment – came charging towards the others, with the Ministry filing in after him.

He whipped out his wand, pointing the tip to his throat and said, _"Sonorus!" _before speaking over the roaring fans in the stadium. _"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!" _

He paused when the roar of the fans turned into screaming and clapping. Fans waved their flags of the teams they were supporting. The group cheered along with them, as Ludo smiled in anticipation.

"_And now, please welcome the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!" _he yelled, everyone cheering with him again; supporters of the Bulgarians roared in approval, the right-hand side of the stands became a solid block of scarlet red, while fans of green and white booed and hissed.

"Ah! _Veela_!" he hissed to Amos Diggory, straightening out his robes. "What are _Veela_?" Bella asked Edward, who had his fingers stuffed in his ears and buried his face in Bella's hair, breathing in her scent heavily. "They're dangerous creatures in the Wizarding World; they attract men from their beauty." Edward hissed in her ear, shutting his eyes tight. Bella looked at the others and saw that the other teenage boys were staring down at the field in awe, while Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes in disgust. Bella looked down at the field through her Omnioculars, as she saw beautiful women with bright, moon-like skin and white-golden hair that fanned out perfectly dancing gracefully onto the field, earning lots of loud cheers, cat calls and whoops from the men portion of the stadium.

Bella instantly felt her self-confidence drop; surely Edward would like dating those women instead of her. But, then again, if Edward would be interested in those creatures, then why did he stuff his fingers in his ears? If he would want one of those creatures, then he would be acting like the others off to the side; Bella's heart instantly sped up when she felt Edward licking her ear, reassuring her that he was absolutely perfect where he was now.

Finally, the _Veela_ had stopped their dancing and sat down on the Bulgarian, the roars of the men quieting down. Edward sighed happily and removed his fingers from his ears, kissing Bella on the neck softly. "Harry? What are you doing?!" Everyone looked over at Harry, who had one of his legs coming over the railing, his eyes set in a daze. Harry looked at everyone with his cheeks a bright red before he swung his leg over to his side again and stood, ashamed, by his friends.

Jacob chuckled over at the boys – he had done the same thing like Edward and covered his ears to block out the _Veela_'s dance. _"And now, please welcome the Irish National Team Mascots!" _Ludo Bagman roared over the angry yells from the men, causing the Irish supporters to roar back in excitement.

Suddenly, buzzing was heard from behind the group, causing Edward to pull Bella swiftly down, crouching, while the others copied their move. Green and gold zoomed over their heads, speeding around the stadium. The crowd looked up in amazement, the colors turning into a large rainbow and arching over the stadium. The rainbow faded away, balls of light merging together, forming a shimmering shamrock in the sky. Golden rain began to fall, as Ron exclaimed, "Excellent!"

Heavy gold coins rained down, bouncing off their heads and seats. Edward chuckled when he saw the creatures, making the others turn towards him. "Leprechauns." He stated, clapping with Mr. Weasley. They joined in his laughter and clapping, watching the shamrock move over the rest of the crowd. Ron handed Harry a fistful of gold, along with Hermione and Bella; he blushed from the coins, but placed them down on the ground by his seat.

The shamrock dissolved and Leprechauns drifted down towards the _Veela_, sitting down on their side of the field. _"Now entering the field; please welcome – The Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you – Dimitrov!" _

A scarlet figure zoomed out onto the field from an entrance below, making the Bulgarian supporters applaud. _"Ivanova!" _Ludo cried, another scarlet player zooming onto the field behind Dimitrov. _"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! And… KRUM!"_ Ludo cried, as the Bulgarian team zoomed onto the field.

"That's him! It's Viktor Krum, Harry!" Ron yelled from off to the side, pointing down to the field. Bella looked down onto the field with the others, as Edward scoffed. Viktor Krum had thin, yet dark and sallow-skin, with a larger nose than Edward and thick, black, bushy eyebrows. "He sort of looks like a human Emmett." Edward mumbled to Bella, causing her to giggle and nod.

"_Now, presenting the Irish National Quidditch Team, I give you Connolly! Ryan! Troy, Mullet! Moran! Quiggley and… LYNCH!" _As Ludo announced their names, seven green blurs had swept onto the field, waving to the roaring Irish supporters.

The teams all lined up on their sides, sitting tensely on their brooms as they waited for the whistle. The crowd waited with impatience, as four blurs zoomed into the air. The whistle blew when the blurs were released, as both teams rose into the air, going after the blurs with lightning speed. Harry watched in amazement with the others, staring with eyes wide as he tried to keep up with the teams.

"_TROY SCORES!" _roared Ludo over the crowd, making Bella jump in surprise; she didn't even see anyone in the field – all she could see were a bunch of blurs. She then saw that Troy was now making a lap of honor around the field. The leprechauns rose into their air and formed a shamrock, while the _Veela _watched them sulkily.

The game continued on, with Ireland scoring two more times, earning more and more roars of cheering from their supporters. As the game progressed, it had gotten faster – and more brutal. After brutal tactics from the Bulgarians, they had scored their first goal. "Fingers in ears, boys!" Mr. Weasley shouted to the boys, as they each stuffed their fingers in their ears. Edward did the same thing like before, and then the _Veela _had stopped their dance, letting the game continue.

The game raged on, with the Bulgarians playing more brutally than before. Lynch had crashed into the ground after falling for Krum's dirty trick, as the crowd booed and hissed at Krum. "He'll be okay, only got ploughed – that's it. Of course, that's what Krum wanted." Charlie assured Ginny who was hanging onto the railing while leaning over the edge and looking down onto the field with a horrified expression.

"I don't think I would ever let you play this sport, love." Edward whispered in Bella's ear, tickling it with his ice cold breath. Bella nodded wordlessly, causing Jacob to glare at Edward. "You're going to cause her to faint, leech." He growled, making Bella jump all of a sudden. Edward sighed and ignored Jacob; Bella only sighed like Edward and focused back on the game.

Suddenly, Edward and Jacob stiffened simultaneously, as everyone looked over at them. "What's wrong?" Cedric asked Bella, making her shrug. "Edward, Jacob…" Bella trailed off, both poking their arms. They shook their heads and looked at each other, then down at Bella. "What?!" Bella asked, panicky.

"Well, my family is here…" Edward began; Bella instantly relaxed. "Along with the pack…" Jacob trailed off as well. "What's so bad about them then?" Fred and George asked them at the same time. "Victoria is back… with people in dark robes and skull masks." Edward muttered, making all of them freeze on the spot.

"Dad!" Cedric and Ron shouted, gaining attention from everyone that was around them. "What, Ron?" "What is it, Cedric?" Mr. Diggory and Mr. Weasley asked them. "Sir, we have to leave now." Bella urged. "Why is that, Bella?" Mr. Weasley. As she opened her mouth, she was cut off from a scream by Ginny, making everyone turn towards the source.

Victoria was balanced on the edge of the opened roof, scanning the crowd with hungry, crimson eyes. "Ah!" Bella screamed by mistake, causing Victoria to whip her head towards it; she smiled sadistically. "No!" Edward and Jacob shouted, as Victoria leaped and landed behind Bella. She grabbed Bella around the waist and picked her up forcefully, leaping down. Edward snarled and jumped onto the railing, before jumping off and following after her.

Everyone in the crowd had stopped watching the game, and allowed their attention to be directed at the two vampires who were jumping around the crowd. Other vampires had followed in after the evil vampire, as Harry and his friends recognized them as the other Cullens from Edward's descriptions of them; Carlisle with his kind, compassionate face with his stern voice, Esme with her heart shaped face and sweet soul, Emmett with his boyish face yet large muscles, Jasper with his brooding face yet his knowledge of tactics and strategies, Alice with her pixie size and a matching attitude to go with it, and Rosalie with her long, flowing hair yet her venomous attitude towards Bella.

Alice whipped her head towards Edward and Victoria – who still was holding Bella – and ran after them, jumping from box to box. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie followed after her, while Carlisle and Esme found Jacob and hurried over to him. "The pack is waiting outside the stadium for you, Jacob." Carlisle informed him, as he nodded and ran off, running down the stairs. "I take it that you're friends Edward, Bella and Jacob?" Esme asked Ron, Harry, Hermione, Cedric, Fred, George and Ginny; along with Bill, Charlie and Percy who had been with their family for a while.

"Yes." Hermione answered. "We have to hurry out of the stadium and leave this campsite now; men in black robes and skull masks are outside now and causing havoc to the tents and everything." Carlisle explained to them. "But what about Edward and Bella?" Ginny piped up, watching Edward still run after Victoria.

"Wait a minute…" everyone turned towards Ludo Bagman, along with the Ministry who was standing behind him. "Are you all vampires?" He asked. Carlisle pursed his lips before nodding. "What is one of your kind doing in our Quidditch World Cup?!" he asked angrily. "We're sorry, but Victoria came here to follow Edward and Bella, and to destroy her. We all have to leave now before someone is seriously injured." Esme apologized.

"And did you say that men in black robes and skull masks are outside, destroying the campgrounds?" another wizard asked her. "Yes; the wolves are trying to stop them, but they need help." Carlisle urged. The Ministry hurried down the steps and out of the stadium. "Stay with the Cullens, and don't leave each other sides." Mr. Weasley hissed to his children, hurrying after the Ministry.

---

"Edward!" Bella screamed as she continued to be carried away from Victoria, while Edward and his siblings ran after Victoria. "Let her go, Victoria!" Emmett roared, while the wizards and witches in the stands moved out of the way as the Cullens came running towards their section of seats.

"Okay, fine. If you want her to be let go so badly…" Victoria trailed off menacingly, before dropping down onto the field, where the Quidditch team was still hovering in the air. She smirked when she landed on a field goal post and then, peeled Bella away from her and dangled her by the collar of her shirt; Bella gasped and began squirming.

"No!" Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Cedric cried out, as everyone in the stands began screaming and yelling. Edward gasped along with the crowd and shook his head, snarling. He crouched, and leaped down the stands, gaining speed and he drew closer to Victoria and his Bella.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Victoria taunted, as she released one finger, causing Bella to whimper and squirm even more. Edward froze and crouched on a stand, staring at Bella with wide, panicked filled eyes. He knew that if Victoria let go, Bella would die from that height of the goal post to the ground; he wasn't sure, however, if the Quidditch teams would rescue her.

"Come any closer, Cullens, and the human will die!" Victoria screeched out. The other wizards and witches had had enough of this and got up, running down the stairs – all they wanted was to get out of the stadium. Bella looked pleadingly at anyone she could make eye contact with.

"So what will it be, Edward Cullen?" Victoria asked, making Edward snap his furious gaze over to her. "Let me leave in peace with the human so I can kill her, or will it be an instant death for her?" Victoria asked, shaking Bella from her collar; Bella jostled and began sobbing, squirming even more.

Edward could only stare at Bella with panicked filled eyes, as she met his gaze as well. Then, he shifted his gaze towards the Quidditch teams and looked pleadingly at them. Lynch looked between him and Bella, along with Victoria. He smirked and nodded to Edward, while sending hand motions to the others.

Bella also looked between the Quidditch teams and Victoria, before her eyes lit up in relief; she was going to be rescued.

"_Confringo!" _Lynch shouted, directing his wand towards Victoria – who had miraculously held Bella a distance away from her – caused her to fly backwards, letting go of her grip on Bella. She dropped, screaming, and Viktor Krum raced forward on his broom, as Bella landed on it with a thud.

Krum raced towards the top of the stands, while the Cullens ran after Victoria's body – which had gotten up from the blast of the spell – and now was running after Krum and Bella. Krum hovered next to the teens, Carlisle and Esme, as he helped Bella down to the stands. She nodded to Krum in thanks, while he nodded back and flew back down towards the field, where his teammates were waiting for him; the Ireland team had already ran off the field.

"Oh, are you okay, sweetie?" Esme breathed as she embraced Bella in a hug. "I'm fine, thank you, Esme." Bella mumbled, tears still falling from her eyes. Edward came jumping up from the railings and embraced Bella, burying his nose in her hair, breathing in and out.

"Okay, now let's go outside and find your fathers." Carlisle stated to Cedric and Ron, who nodded, and with that, the group ran out of the stadium to face more chaos.

* * *

**I was planning on leaving off when Victoria had shown up, but I decided I wanted to be nice in this chapter and continue it on for a bit.**

**So, what did you think? Good? Horrible? Terrific? Awful?! Please let me know in a review! :D**

**In the next chapter, we'll continue it on from when they're all running out onto the campgrounds. **

**Please leave nice (only nice) reviews or critique on the chapter; like I said, I will no longer accept flamers.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	8. The Quidditch World Cup Pt3

_**Chapter 8**_

The group ran outside the large Quidditch stadium, to met with a scene full of chaos. People were running away from the center of all of the tents that were reserved for the wizards and witches who had attended the match, while the air was lit in a bright orange from fire. Carlisle and Esme ran in front of the group, with the Hogwarts students behind them, while Edward ran with Bella on his back.

"What in the bloody hell is happening?!" Ron asked over the loud yelling of all of the wizards and witches. "Whoever these people in dark robes and skull masks are, they must be causing all of this chaos!" Carlisle yelled over to them. Just then, a russet wolf had ran by the group, before it skidded to a halt. "Whoa!" Fred, George, Ginny and Cedric yelled in unison. "Hello, Jacob." Edward yelled over to him while Bella waved at the wolf. "That's Jacob?!" Cedric asked him incredulously, his dark eyebrows raised. "Yep; he can phase into a werewolf at will." Bella explained, smirking at their surprised expressions.

"Jacob just told me that your fathers are fighting alongside with the Ministry, at the epicenter of all of this. Whoever these people are, they're torturing Muggles." Edward explained to the group, frowning. "Oh my..." Esme gasped out, a hand flying to her mouth and looked appalled. "Those poor Muggles." Hermione sympathized, staring down at the ground sadly.

"Edward, I want you to take everyone into the woods for safety. We're going to gather up some other kids that might've been left behind, and see if we can get them to get into the woods. Otherwise, we'll go see what we can do to help the Ministry." Carlisle instructed Edward, who nodded firmly. "Be safe." he added before he and Esme disappeared.

"Alright, come on; let's get into the woods." Edward instructed the group, nodding his head over in the direction of the cover of trees that sat next to the stadium. The group all began walking in the direction of the woods, occasionally running into other wizards and witches along the way. Abruptly, Harry was suddenly pushed away from his friends when frantic wizards and witches all plowed into him. "Harry!" Hermione screamed, her hand desperately reaching out to grab onto her friend's helpless outstretched hand, but it was no use; he was gone.

Edward stopped and set Bella on the ground, and ordered, "Stay close to anyone, and stay out of the way from these evil guys." Bella wordlessly nodded and stuck herself in between Cedric and George, holding onto their wrists tightly. "Make sure that she doesn't stray from the group, please." Edward begged Cedric and George, before he dashed off to find Harry who was still lost in the crowd.

Minutes later, Edward found Harry on the dirt ground, though he was still awake, thankfully. "Harry, are you alright?" Edward asked him when he was standing at his side. "Yes, I'm fine." Harry answered in his British accent, grunting while he stumbled to his feet. "Where are the others?" Harry asked Edward. "They're still heading towards the forest. We better hurry and follow after them." Edward stated. Harry nodded and they began heading back in the direction of the woods.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _a voice shouted out, where green light sparked and lit the air around them, and Edward was zapped in the side. The force sent him flying in the air, spinning sideways, before he landed on the ground with a thud, his front side facing the dirt. "Edward!" Harry shouted, rushing over to his vampire friend's side. "Bloody hell; wake up, Edward!" Harry shouted, shaking Edward's arm viciously, but it was no use; Edward remained still, his golden eyes far away looking.

Harry looked up in time to see a person in a black robe was approaching them, its wand aimed at the two. "Damn; missed the other one. And I was hoping to get the "two for the price of one" deal." the person muttered behind its mask, scoffing. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to finish this one off separately." the person added, sighing, though from the person's tone it sounded excited.

Harry grimaced and looked the other way, knowing what was about to come his way...

He had closed his eyes for a second, but when he opened them after hearing a noise followed by an angry roar, Harry opened his eyes to see that Edward's once dead body was no longer lying in front of him. Harry looked behind him and there, saw the towering figure of Edward, who had a snarl etched into his face, and that the person in the dark robes was no longer standing behind him.

Edward then turned around and helped Harry to his feet, and muttering a quick, "Let's go," they set off towards the woods once more. "But - How? I thought you were dead!" Harry asked Edward, sounding flabbergasted. "I know; I thought so too. When they guy had zapped me with that spell, I lost all of my senses for a moment. I didn't know whether I was dead or not. But, after a few seconds, I returned to normal and was able to stop that guy from saying the "_Killing Curse_"." Edward explained, running a hand through his hair.

"The _Killing Curse_?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's what that guy thought of it in his mind. Apparently, that is what it does too; it can kill a person after just one zap. But for me, it just paralyzed me of my senses." Edward explained next. "Come on; we've finally got an opening so let's hurry into the woods." Edward stated, grabbing onto Harry's wrist and dragging him towards the woods that were now in their view.

They ran into the cover of the trees, and there Edward followed the scent of his lover and their friends. It led them all the way into the barrier of the center of the woods, and there - along with other kids, some that seemed to be other Hogwarts students because they were chattering with Fred and George. "Edward!" Bella cried, standing to her feet and stumbling her way over to Edward who caught her in his arms.

"Harry, are you alright?!" Hermione and Ginny asked him worriedly when he stepped closer over to his other friends while letting Bella and Edward have their moment. "I'm fine; if it hadn't been for Edward, I would be dead right now." Harry told them, smiling. "We're just glad that you're still alive, mate." Ron told him, patting him on the back.

"Oh, Edward..." Bella breathed, her arms tight around Edward's cold neck. "I'm fine, Bella love." Edward assured her, answering her silent question while he stroked her hair softly. "I know; you're indestructible. Nothing can harm you." Bella mumbled, kissing his hair from the side of his head. "Well, a few things can actually harm me, love, so don't be so sure on that last thing." Edward told her, smirking. Rolling her eyes, Bella just settled on hugging Edward as tightly as she could manage.

"Yeesh; even when there's practically a mini war out there, you two still act as if nothing's going on around you." a familiar deep voice commented, where Edward and Bella - along with the other kids in the clearing of where they were hiding - all looked up to the sound of the voice. "Oh, hey Jacob." Bella said, smiling over at her friend. "Aw, no hi for us, Bella?" Emmett's voice broke in; just behind Jacob were the rest of the Cullen siblings.

Bella and Edward laughed, where Edward set Bella down to her feet after the group coming in stood around them. "Were you able to get rid of Victoria?" Bella asked them. "Unfortunately, no. She was too quick and escaped us easily." Jasper explained, sighing. "But, if she decides to follow us, we'll be ready for her." Emmett stated, smirking while flexing his muscles, before he earned a whack upside the head courtesy of his wife, Rosalie, to which caused the siblings to laugh at his pain.

"Who knew that vampires could act so carefree." Ron muttered to Harry, causing the Cullen Siblings to look up in curiosity. "Uh...?" Ron stuttered in fear when he had the attention of five vampires. "Don't worry; these vampires can hear every word that you say." Jacob teasingly assured them. "That doesn't really help much." Ron mumbled, flushing red. "I know; it's not supposed to." Jacob said back, snickering.

Abruptly, the playful air around the group was broken when several screams came in. "It doesn't sound like anything's getting better out there." Cedric commented, his voice sounding grave. "We're going to go see if we can help in any way." Charlie inputted, running off from the group. Bill also ran off, following after his brother.

"I hope they'll be okay." Bella mumbled worriedly, frowning before Edward pulled her close to his side. "They'll be fine, my love." Edward assured her.

Suddenly, up in the sky, the group saw a large glowing skull that was a shade of green, while it looked like snakes were coming out from the skull's mouth, and it curled and twisted. "Oh no! In the trees, now!" Hermione shrieked, grabbing onto Harry's and Ron's wrists, while making a mad dash for the trees. "Why?" Jacob asked while the others in the clearing headed for the trees.

"That's the Dark Lord's symbol, signaling that his followers have killed someone." Hermione hissed from the direction of the trees. Edward growled, before he scooped Bella up and ran into the trees as well, with his family members following after him. Jacob lumbered his way over to them too, squatting down on the other side of Bella, whereas Edward took her right side to protect.

"What are we supposed to do? Sit here forever until one of the adults comes and find us?" Rosalie asked grudgingly, upset she had to sit in the mossy grass and be near the "pup". "It would be smart for us to do that." Cedric said, shrugging his shoulders. "I do hope that Carlisle and Esme are fine, along with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory, and Ron's brothers." Bella mumbled, holding onto Edward's and Jacob's hands tightly.

"Hey! My wand is gone!" Harry cried quietly while he was searching through his pockets for his wand. "You've must of dropped it when you fell, Harry." Ginny suggested. "Well, great! Now how am I supposed to get it back?" Harry asked, huffing. "We'll go look for it soon, Harry." Edward assured him. "Once all of this crap is done with." Jacob added, rolling his eyes.

Eventually, all of the screams had died down and it seemed like there was smoke coming from the direction of where the chaos had been. "I think it's safe for us to go out there now." Emmett stated, standing to his feet along with his siblings - including Bella and Jacob. "Come on; let's go check." Edward said, holding Bella on his back while they took off running, before seconds later, Jacob in werewolf form followed after them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Cedric followed after the seven.

When they reached the campsite, it looked like as if a bomb of sorts had exploded in the area, making it look like a war zone. Some smoke and dust still hung in the air, unlike the charred and burnt tents. "Oh my god..." Bella whispered, burying her face in Edward's back to shield her vision from this sad sight. "Carlisle! Esme!" Alice called out, but no response. "Dad!" "Dad, where are you?!" Cedric and Ron called out to their fathers as well once they reached the Cullen Siblings, Bella and Jacob - but they too got no response.

"Alice, are you able to see if anything happened to Carlisle and Esme?" Edward asked. "And our fathers?" Ron asked her, pointing to him and Cedric. Alice sighed and stood still, her gaze looking far away. "No, I can't. The "pup" is getting in my way again." Alice grumbled, glaring over at Jacob who was still a werewolf.

It appeared that Jacob had rolled his eyes, before he suddenly straightened and his wolf ears twitched. "He's listening for his friends." Edward explained to his wizard and witch friends who had confused looks on their faces. Jacob the werewolf decided to howl loudly at this time, and with that, he slowly walked towards the war zone like area.

"His friends are farther out from this area. He wants us to follow him." Edward stated, rushing to Jacob's side while he kept Bella on his back. Everyone else followed after them.

Abruptly, Edward growled, along with Alice, and they simultaneously shouted out, "Duck!" before everyone in the group landed on the ground on their stomachs - including werewolf Jacob - just before a long stream of green zapping light zoomed over their heads. "We have to get out of here now! Whoever's out there is trying to kill us!" Edward shouted. Alice grabbed Ginny in her arms and zoomed after Edward and Jacob who took off running. Jasper had grabbed Harry and Ron in his arms and rushed off after the two, while Rosalie had taken Cedric and Hermione together and took off running as well. Emmett simply swooped Fred and George under his arms and then ran off after his siblings.

The farther that the group ran, the more zaps of green light shot out at them. "Edward, the Ministry, Carlisle and Esme, and the pack should be up ahead!" Alice shouted up to her brother. "How can you tell?" he asked back. "I can smell all of their scents mixed together." Alice told him, nodding her head in the direction of where they were running to.

And of course, Alice was right. There, near the barrier of the end of the campsite were Carlisle and Esme, along with the wolf pack all in their wolf forms, and the Ministry were discussing something in hushed tones. "Oh, thank goodness all of you are alright." Esme breathed out in relief when the group skidded to a stop in front of the adults. "Whoever's out there tried to kill us. It was extremely difficult for us to dodge those blocks without trying to get any of these Hogwarts students killed themselves." Jasper explained.

"Someone tried to kill all of you you?" Carlisle asked his children, raising an eyebrow. "No, the spell that it used for killing anyone, doesn't really kill us. It only paralyzes our senses for a period of time before we return back to normal." Edward explained to Carlisle. "How would you know, Edward?" Bella asked him. "Well, when I went back for Harry, someone tried using the "Killing Curse" on me and he was about to kill Harry too, but I was able to knock him away before he could do so." Edward told her, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly when he saw Bella look up at him in shock.

"Someone tried to kill you?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Bella asked him incredulously. "Not as much as others try to kill you, love'; besides, I knew you would react this way." Edward teased bitterly, running a hand through his messy hair. "Anyways, we need to leave now; I don't want Bella near any of these guys when they have the power to kill someone with a wave of their wand." Edward urged, holding Bella close to his side. "For once, I agree with him." Jacob inputted quietly, crossing his arms.

"None of you are leaving until we can figure out who sent that up there." one of the Ministry stated darkly, pointing his wand up at the sky where the skull with the snakes was still there. "Sir, none of us put that there." Hermione argued. "How can we trust that statement? For all we know, it could one of you vampires, or the Muggle girl who put that there. By the way - who thought it was such a brilliant idea to let a Muggle come into our world in the first place?!" another person of the Ministry roared, glaring at the Cullens and Bella.

"We have no way of putting that there, sir. None of us has a wand, if you wouldn't mind looking." Rosalie snarled out. The Ministry searched the Cullens and Bella for any sign of a wand with their eyes, but saw none. "Well, if it wasn't you, then it has to be the wizards and witches who do have a wand!" the man of the Ministry shouted, now glaring over at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cedric, Fred. George and Ginny. "Sir, I know that none of my children, nor their friends would ever do such a thing." Mr. Weasley argued.

"I know who did it..." a squeaky high voice cut in. Everyone looked for the source of the voice, and looked down to see a little grey creature only clad in a potato sack of sorts that had big bug eyes, was walking towards the group, carrying a wand in its hands. "That's my wand!" Harry exclaimed, his bright green eyes wide in shock.

"Oh ho, ho, ho; so it was _you _who put that thing up in the sky!" the man of the Ministry cried, snatching the wand from the creature's hands and pointed an accusing finger at Harry. "Sir, it wasn't Harry; he was with us at the time we saw the thing in the sky." Bella argued weakly. "Silence Muggle; you're lucky we haven't erased that mind of yours yet!" the man of the Ministry snapped at Bella, causing most of the Cullens and Jacob to growl viciously at the man.

"Sir, I had no way of putting that thing in the sky at all; I lost my wand when I had fallen down from the chaos, and this servant elf must've found it." Harry explained. "Elf?" Bella asked Edward quietly, shocked to find out that now elves existed too. "Nothing to be surprised of, love. You're already dealing with the fact that vampires, werewolves and magic do really exist." Edward explained back, rolling his golden eyes.

"Let's just see what the last spell on this wand was." Amos Diggory cut in, grabbing the wand from the man of the Ministry. He whispered, _"Prior Incantato." _and there, a ghost like image of the same thing in the sky appeared above the wand. "Your wand says otherwise, young man." the man of the Ministry growled after Amos Diggory lowered Harry's wand, the image of the thing in the sky dissipating. "Sir, how could Harry cast that spell if he didn't have his wand? The only other person capable of casting that person had to be either one of the people in the black robes, or this elf here." Ron cut in. "He does have a point." Carlisle stated.

"My own elf, casting a spell with the Dark Lord?!" the man of the Ministry roared, glaring murderously down at the elf who cowered in fear. "Sir, this elf couldn't have casted that spell." Hermione pleaded with him, taking pity on the poor elf. "There is no other explanation, young witch. All of you are free to go; I must deal with my elf servant now." the man of the Ministry growled, letting Amos deliver Harry's wand back to him, before he stalked off with the little elf servant following behind.

"Let's leave now." Mr. Weasley muttered to everyone, ushering them off to where they would be taking a port key back to the Burrow.

**

* * *

**

**And there's a chapter for all of you! :D **

**I find that now I have my muse back to writing this all too surprising and joyous! :) It's a good thing that I'm no longer brain-dead on any of my stories anymore. XD**

**So, I have a couple of questions for everyone:**

_**~Do you think I should delete and/or give up some of my stories, either to get rid of them or to give them up for adoption?~**_

_**~Do you think I should do a remake of **The Cullen come to Hogwarts**?~**_

_**~Should I continue writing this story?~**_

_**Please answer those questions - it would be nice at least. :)**_

**And, please review if you liked this chapter; also, please continue voting on the poll on my profile if you haven't already!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	9. New School Year, New Students Pt1

**'Ello everyone, to another chapter of Ever Wondering Mind. :D**

**I finally got my muse to write most of my stories again - and that really includes my HPxT X-over stories! **

**Right now, I'm listening to the Harry Potter Movie compositions, and it's helping me think up of events for the story. :D Besides, I really do want to get to the part of where everyone gets to go to Hogwarts because that's where more fun will come into the plot. **

**I have most of the next few chapters all planned out, and I can't wait to get all of them written out! So, enough of me rambling; on with the new chapter!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter NINE**_

A few days have passed on ever since the incident at the Quidditch World Cup. The Cullens had stayed along with Bella, Edward and Jacob at the Burrow, for they didn't know where else to go in the Wizarding world. Emmett and Jasper had really gotten along with Fred and George like Jacob had, since they were their own little mischievous prankster in their own way. Bella was really getting along with Hermione extremely well - even more so better than in the beginning - while Alice and Rosalie were content in getting along with Ron's little sister. Edward was getting along well with Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley; the same for Carlisle, and Esme for Mrs. Weasley.

Each of the group was forming wonderful bonds with their new magical friends, and they were sad that in a few days time, the Cullens, Bella and Jacob would have to return to America soon, and they will miss their magical friends here in England. However, all of that changed when letters arrived in from the Hogwarts Master...

It was a cold early morning at the Burrow. The boys were fast asleep, along with the girls. Only the Cullens were up, but they were out hunting off in the woods near the Burrow. Suddenly, in the boys bedroom - Ron's bedroom really - a loud tapping noise against the window woke Harry up immediately. He rubbed at his sleepy eyes, and looked over at the window to see several owls of various colors were waiting outside for him to open the sill up to let them inside the small bedroom.

Harry hurriedly stumbled out of his bed and quietly rushed over to the window, opening it up. The owls quietly flew inside and perched themselves on top of Pig's cage; the tiny owl began squawking loudly in the bedroom, for it was frightened from the sight of larger owls just above its head. "Wha's going on?" Ron mumbled sleepily, sitting up in his bed while rubbing at his eyes. Jacob yawned and too sat up, along with Fred and George - who had to share the room with the boys.

"These owls were outside this bedroom window, and it looks like they have letters on each of their legs." Harry explained once he looked more closely at the owls. Abruptly, before he could continue, he heard one more loud hoot from the window, and turned to see his snow white owl, Hedwig, perched in the window sill. He rushed over and saw that he had a new letter from his uncle; Harry grabbed it and hid it from his friends, while they went over to inspect the owls and their letters.

Ron and his brothers carefully removed the letters from the owls legs, and placed them all in a pile on his bed. "Hey! One of them has my name on the outside of it!" Jacob exclaimed, grabbing a letter that indeed had his full name, _"Jacob Black" _written in a neat scrawl on the outside of the rolled up letter. "And there's Bella's name - and all of the Cullen siblings' names too!" Ron cried, pointing over at the remaining letters that had the others names on them.

"I wonder why you have letters..." Harry trailed off thoughtfully, coming over to stand by his friends. Jacob shrugged and began opening his letter, before his eyes bugged. "It's a letter from Hogwarts." Jacob said, not taking his surprised face off the letter. "What?!" the four boys exclaimed, staring over at Jacob incredulously. "I'm serious. This letter is telling me that I get to attend Hogwarts this year, and the other is a list of school items that I need." Jacob explained quietly. "You think the others' letters are the same?" Ron asked.

"Only one way for us to find out." Fred murmured, just as Ron's bedroom door opened, revealing Mrs. Weasley who was standing behind it. "Mum! Can you go get Bella? There letters for her, and the Cullen siblings." Ron asked. "Oh, the girls are all up and they're downstairs; if you want to go give Bella her letter, go do it yourself." Mrs. Weasley told them. "Come on!" Jacob exclaimed, grabbing only Bella's letter before he hurried out the bedroom. Ron and Harry carried the others letters and followed after Jacob with the twins behind them.

"What's got all of you excited this morning?" Ginny asked when she saw the five boys rush down the stairs, heading into the kitchen where Hermione and Bella sat. "Hey, Bella; read this letter for you." Jacob told her, tossing her the letter to which she clumsily caught in her hands. Rolling her brown eyes, Bella opened up her letter, and gasped. "A Hogwarts letter?!" Bella cried. "Really?" Hermione asked, looking over Bella's shoulder to read the letter with her.

"It says I can attend Hogwarts with you guys, and the other paper is a list of supplies that I need." Bella explained, her tone sounding giddy. "I got the same thing." Jacob inputted, seating himself beside Bella. "Owls came in this morning with all of these letters for you, Jacob and the Cullen siblings." Ron explained. "We think that they're all the same." George added in, smirking.

"What's all the same?" the booming voice of Emmett cut in. Everyone in the kitchen looked up to see the Cullen family making their way into the small kitchen. Edward greeted Bella with a peck on the lips, and stood behind her. "All of these letters are for you and your siblings." Hermione told Edward. "Really?" Edward asked, reaching over and grabbing his letter that had his name written on it. The other siblings also reached over and grabbed the letters with their names written on it as well. "We're going to attend Hogwarts?!" Emmett cried, earning laughs from his family. "Apparently, we all are." Jasper stated. "Oh, here are some letters for you two." Edward said, handing two letters over to Carlisle and Esme.

"Looks like all of us are going to Hogwarts." Bella commented, smiling.

"What's all the commotion in here?" Mr. Weasley's voice came from the archway of the kitchen, where his children - whom were blocking the entryway - moved out of the way for their father to come through. "Mr. Weasley, we're going to be attending Hogwarts." Bella informed him. "Really? Why that's lovely. I'm sure that all of you will have a wonderful time there, and please make sure that Fred and George don't cause too much trouble this year; these two always try to find some way of making their years at Hogwarts fun." Mr. Weasley urged, gesturing over to the two who snickered.

**---**

The next day, the group all went to Diagon Alley - the wizard place to buy all of Hogwarts School supplies. They got there from using floo powder, and now they were inside the famous wand shop. "Before we can let any of you buy your supplies, we have to take you to Gringotts." Mrs. Weasley instructed. "Gringotts?" Emmett asked, chuckling from the weird name. "Yes; that is the wizard bank where you can exchange your Muggle money into wizardry money." Hermione explained to him.

"We'll all go to the bank, and if any of you are uncomfortable in entering the bank, you can wait outside for us to come back with some money." Mr. Weasley explained, where he led the large group out of the wand shop. They walked down the streets, following after Mr. Weasley who was leading the way. "Wow; I don't think I'll ever get used to all of this magic." Bella murmured to Edward who was walking beside her, staring up at all of the shops in wonderment.

"You'll have to Bella. Now that you have magic, you are going to have to get used to everything magical around you." Alice explained. "I didn't even know I could have magic. I thought I was just some plain old human girl from Forks." Bella muttered to herself. "Well, I guess you're not as what you seem." Edward whispered back, chuckling.

They continued their way to the bank, and there, the large stone building came into view. "I think we'll stay out here, Carlisle." Edward told him, narrowing his eyes at the site of goblins outside the bank that were giving some of the people who were entering or leaving the building nasty looks. "Alright. I'll go with Mr. Weasley to exchange the money for wizardry money, while all of you can wait out here." Carlisle explained, walking alongside Mr. Weasley who was walking up the many steps to the bank.

"Oh, I know what my wand is going to be!" Alice cried suddenly, earning several laughs from her family. "That's wonderful news, Alice." Bella sarcastically said, where Alice childishly stuck her tongue out at Bella. "Can you see what our wands are going to be like?" Jasper asked her. She looked off into space, where minutes later, she came back from her vision. "Well, I can mostly see everyone's - except for the mutt's wand." Alice explained, rolling her eyes over at Jacob.

"Can't help it." Jacob said, shrugging his shoulder nonchalantly; he knew why the physic vampire couldn't see his future wand.

Minutes or so later, Mr. Weasley and Carlisle came outside from the bank, carrying one sack each, probably full of their money. Carlisle distributed the money to his children equally, and much to their protests, Bella and Jacob had accepted the money. "Now, we'll split off into our own groups. Some of you could go get their wands, and some of you could come get your robes, and the others could go get the school books." Carlisle explained. "We'll go get our wands." Edward said, already turning away with Bella beside him, and Jacob following after them. Hermione, Ron and Harry ran after them too, while the others went off to get their other things first.

The six entered the same famous wizard wand shop they had entered from, and immediately, the three ran off in different directions. "I have a feeling they are going to find their wands rather soon." Ron commented, smirking.

Bella had ran off down numerous aisles until she came to the near back of the store, and immediately went to a shelf that was just at her eye level, and there picked up the wand in front of her. It was a dark chocolate wood colored wand, and as soon as it was in Bella's hand, little bubbles came out of the wand, popping in front of Bella's face; it caused her to giggle.

Jacob ran to the shelves that sat in front of the store, and bent down to the shelf at the bottom, picking up the wand in front of him. The wood colored was a deep russet - the color that matched his werewolf fur. Once the wand was in his hand, it felt as if his whole arm was tingling with positive energy that made the werewolf smile at the feeling.

Edward had ran off to shelves that sat in the middle of the store, and after looking through plenty of shelves stocked with wands varying from different woods and cores of plentiful creatures, he came to stand on a ladder he found and he grabbed a wand that was a light cherry wooden color at the top of the shelf. The second the wand was in his hands, the scent of his Bella's blood suddenly flooded into his nostrils. He inhaled the aroma, smiled before he descended down the ladder's steps.

The three found Hermione, Harry and Ron all waiting at the cash register, and they smiled at them when they saw them walking towards the counter. "Did you all find the right wands?" Hermione asked them. "Yeah, at least I think I did." Bella mumbled, staring at her wand, her expression unsure. "Did it do anything when you picked it up?" Harry asked her. "Yes; little bubbles came out and popped in my face." Bella explained.

"What about you two?" Ron asked Edward and Jacob. "When I picked up my wand, my whole are felt all tingly." Jacob explained, smirking. "When I chose my wand, my Bella's scent came to me." Edward murmured, smiling his signature grin down at his love who was blushing naturally. "Well, let's pay for these wands and then we can go find your other supplies." Hermione suggested. Jacob, Edward and Bella all paid for their new wands, and once they were done with that, they left the wand shop.

On their way to head off to the store where they would sell messenger pets, they saw George, Fred, Emmett and Jasper all staring a window. "What are you four doing?" Edward asked, when they walked up to them from behind. "We're looking at brooms from this shop." Jasper explained, where the four all slowly stepped away from the window. "Brooms?" Jacob asked. "Remember, we can now fly on brooms here." Bella reminded him. She stepped up to the window, and peered into the display window to see a polished looking broom that was named, _"Firebolt". _

"This broom is called the _Firebolt_." Bella stated, nodding to herself. "It's the fastest broom ever; Harry would know since he has the broom. And -" Fred began. "The Irish International team all ride these beauties, because of their remarkable speeds." George finished, smirking. "I don't know if I'll be able to ride this broom." Bella commented, shaking her head. "Maybe it's best if you don't buy this broom at all." Jacob added in, rolling his eyes.

"Do you want this, love?" Edward asked Bella, looking down at her. "Well, I don't know; the broom looks really fast, and it looks pretty cool, but I don't know if I'll be able to ride it really." Bella mumbled, staring down at her feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world right now. "It only takes a bit of practice to get the hang of riding on a broom like the Firebolt. We can give you lessons about it if you want." Harry told her. "Really? You would do that?" Bella asked him. "Of course; you are our friend." Harry said, smiling. "Alright then it's settled. Let's get some brooms." Edward stated, nodding before he walked inside the broom shop with his family, friends and his Bella behind him.

Later, the group came out of the broom shop with their hands full from carrying their new brooms. "I can't wait to test this out." Emmett stated, smirking. "I bet you won't be able to stay on this thing for more than 5 seconds." Jasper boasted. "And I bet you I can!" Emmett cried back, snickering over at his brother. "Loser has to not touch their wife for more than a week?" Jasper added in. "And he has to eat human food for that week as well." Emmett inputted, where he and Jasper both shook on the bet.

The group slowly went about their shopping day, and one by one, the Cullens, Bella and Jacob all had their new stuff for school all ready to go. It was only a matter of time until the new school year would start.

**---**

**(I was planning on leaving it here, but I'm too excited for everyone to get to the school. And I have a nice little surprise for everyone too... ;D Well, it will either be in this chapter, or the next one... *shrugs*)**

Finally, the day had arrived. It was the day - the long awaited day - for everyone to get to the Hogwarts train and for everyone to make their way to the school. The group all "floo" to the train station in the England, and that's where they would find Platform 9 and 3/4. None of them could really contain the building excitement within, for they couldn't really wait to use their new magical abilities.

Dressed in their new school robes and all of their things packed away, the Cullens, Bella and Jacob followed after the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione in the busy Muggle train station. "So, where is Platform 9 and 3/4?" Bella asked Hermione as they walked along. "You'll just have to see when we get there." Hermione told her, smiling. Bella, biting her bottom lip in worry, nodded otherwise.

"Ah! Here we go; the platform that will take all of you to the Hogwarts train." Mrs. Weasley - who volunteered in taking the group to the train - announced, causing everyone to stop in front of a pillar that was in between platforms 9 and 10. "I don't see it." Jacob muttered, looking around to see whether he could spot the mysterious platform. "We'll show you lot -" Fred began. "How to get to Platform 9 and 3/4." George finished, smirking over at his twin.

They gathered their luggage and other items all together, before they began racing towards the pillar together at fast speed. "They're going to crash!" Bella hissed, gasping. "Just watch." Harry reassured her, smirking. They then watched at the two disappeared into the pillar, and no Muggle had watched thankfully. "Whoa..." Emmett trailed off, his eyebrows raised high while he had a big grin plastered on his face.

"Just do what we do, and you'll make it to the other side safely; but you can't waste time because that portal does have a time limit." Hermione explained to the Cullens just after Ron and Harry disappeared through the portal. Afterwards, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny all went into the portal, and eventually, the Cullens, Bella and Jacob followed.

They were greeted by the sight a large, brightly colored train that was waiting for students and some teachers to board the train.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, I'll leave it there for now, because I want to save the surprise until the next chapter really. XD**

**So, if you want to read about the surprise, it would be wonderful if you could review - that is if you liked the chapter - and it might help me type up the next chapter faster. XD**

**Please review if you liked the chapter at all.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	10. New School Year, New Students Pt2

**Hello everyone, to another brand new chapter of Ever Wondering Mind! :D**

**Well, now it's time to continue on from where we last left off from the last chapter, where everyone was getting on the train. **

**Wondering what will happen? You'll just have to read to find out what will happen in this crazy new chapter! XD**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter TEN**_

After much searching and wandering on the vast cherry red train, the group was able to find two compartments for the ten of them; Fred and George had already went off to find their friends to sit next to, and the same went for Ginny. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper shared one compartment with each other, while Edward, Jacob, Bella, Harry, Hermione and Ron found one for themselves.

"Well, this should be a fun train ride..." Ron muttered to himself while he snickered at the sight of Bella sitting between Edward and Jacob, where she shifted awkwardly. Jacob rolled his eyes and turned to stare out the window, while Edward sat with Bella cuddled into his side.

Suddenly, Edward appeared to begin sniffing the air in the compartment. He gained weird looks from the trio and Bella; Jacob paid no mind to him sniffing the air. "What is it Edward?" Bella asked him when she saw that he kept sniffing the air cautiously. "I must be really losing my mind," he paused when he heard Jacob snicker. "Because I can really smell Mike's hair gel." he finished explaining to Bella.

"Hair gel?" Ron asked, his head tilting. "Muggle thing." Jacob informed him, sighing while he turned away from the window. "But I agree with you, leech. I can smell his hair gel too." Jacob muttered, shaking his head. "How's that possible though? Mike has to be back in Forks." Bella stated. "We would know that, Bella. Just pay no mind to us creatures who are losing their minds." Jacob joked, snorting while Edward actually smirked at Jacob's joking.

The ride to Hogwarts was slowly taking a toll on most of the group, who couldn't really find anything to sustain their boredom. "I'm so bored." Bella muttered, her head resting on Edward's shoulder. "What can we do while we're riding on this train?" Edward asked the three in front of them. "Well, not much." Harry began, shrugging his shoulders. "I always bring a book to read." Hermione suggested. "Puh-lease!" Ron cried. "Like that's going to be able to keep them awake." Ron told her, snorting and not caring that Hermione was glaring at him.

"Oh, the trolley's coming." Harry told Ron, standing and opening the sliding compartment door. "Trolley?" Bella asked. "There's always this trolley on this train so it could feed any of us before we get to the school." Hermione explained to her. "What do they have on the trolley?" Jacob asked. "We'll let you try some of this stuff." Harry told him, already done paying for his snacks of the trolley. Edward looked over what the little menu had to offer and paid for a Licorice Wand for Bella.

"Here you go, love." Edward murmured to her, waving the candy in front of her. She greedily snatched it from him and began nibbling on the licorice. "Why is it in the shape of a wand?" Bella asked around her chewing on the licorice. "Not sure why; probably from the fact that we can have magic." Harry explained, shrugging.

"What did you get Harry?" Jacob asked him, leaning in to see what Harry had bought from the trolley. "Some _"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans."_ and _"Cauldron Cakes"_." Harry told him, holding out the two items for them to see. "Bertie Bott's What-sits?" Edward asked incredulously, looking at him with wide golden eyes.

"Every bean is something different; there's some really strange flavors in there." Hermione explained, grabbing a handful of the beans from the bag into her hand and showed it to the three before her. "Mind if I try one?" Jacob asked, and when Harry nodded, he cautiously took one bean from Hermione's hand and hesitantly popped it into his mouth.

He began chewing it cautiously, and then his face brightened. "Wow! You weren't kidding; this tastes like strawberries." Jacob told them, smirking. "Can I try one?" Bella asked, setting her licorice wand in her lap. After she got the "okay" she took one bean as well and popped it into her mouth before she nearly spat it back out. "It tasted like ear wax." Bella muttered out when Edward looked at her worriedly. She furiously wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, then when that didn't work, she tried eating her licorice; apparently, that didn't work either, because she suddenly flung herself at Edward and attacked his lips.

"Ew..." Ron muttered, shielding his eyes when he saw the two begin making out. "God! What the hell?! Can you two please not make out like that?!" Jacob yelled, looking the other way hurriedly in order to avoid watching the girl that he loves kiss his eternal enemy. Eventually, the two slowly pulled away breathlessly.

"Was all of that necessary?" Jacob asked angrily, glaring at the two. "Nothing was getting rid of the ear wax taste, so I came to the conclusion there was only one person who could help me get rid of it." Bella explained, blushing. Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around his Bella once more, kissing her hair softly. "And did it work at all, Bella?" he asked, smiling crookedly down at her.

"Yep." Bella chirped happily, nodding and giggling. "Kill. Me. Now." Jacob growled, resting his head on the head rest behind him. "Oh, hush up, Jacob. Quit acting like a little baby." Bella mumbled, wagging her finger disapprovingly over at him.

"Want to try one, Edward?" Harry asked him. "No; I can't really eat that stuff. Remember, vampire?" Edward asked them jokingly, pointing to himself. "Oh, sorry; kind of forgot." Harry joked back, where mostly everyone laughed.

The train ride continued on with the group joking around and having conversations about the school. Finally, the large castle like school that was Hogwarts came into view from the window of the train. Bella, Edward and Jacob looked at it amazed. "Come on; we better hurry and change into our school robes." Hermione began, already pushing out Harry and Ron of the compartment. Edward stood and with a chaste kiss to Bella, he exited the compartment with Jacob following after. A few minutes later, Rosalie and Alice came into the compartment with Hermione and Bella, for they hadn't really changed into their robes either.

After the girls had changed into their robes, they went back to their respected compartments just as the four boys returned to sit down next to Hermione and Bella. Bella looked over at Edward, and immediately blushed at the sight of him. She had to admitted to herself that Edward did really look handsome in a uniform - though he looked even handsomer than the Forks High School uniform he had worn.

Feeling her stare, Edward looked down at her and smiled when he saw that she was blushing extremely cherry red. "What is it, love?" Edward asked her, shifting his body so it was inclined her way. "Um, nothing... just that you look really handsome while wearing that." Bella mumbled, hanging her head down in embarrassment. Edward laughed and pulled Bella into his side, kissing her cheek while lingering there.

"Since you think I look handsome in this outfit, may I tell you honestly, that you look even more beautiful and adorable while wearing that uniform?" Edward asked her sweetly, causing Bella to blush even deeper before. "You better stop making all of the blood rush to her head, you leech." Jacob growled from his seat next to Bella, arms crossed tightly over his torso while he too wore his school robes.

Before Edward could argue back, the train came to a slow stop at last. "Finally we're here!" Ron exclaimed exasperatedly, throwing his arms up in the air. "Bloody Hell; why does it seems like that train ride was more longer than any others we took?" Ron asked no one in particular, shaking his flaming red hair. "Maybe it's because we were here." Jacob remarked, snickering while the six exited their compartment.

The six got off the train slowly through the crowd of other students, and were now waiting off to the sides. "Wow, everyone seems so small." Bella looked up when she heard that recognizable booming voice, and saw Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett making their way over towards where the six were standing. Rosalie sighed and whacked her husband upside the head whereas she replied with, "Of course they seem so small to you; you're so huge that they look like little ants."

"'Irst Years - over here!" a loud, heavly accented voice shouted out from somewhere behind Harry, Hermione and Ron. Suddenly, a large man with long bushy black hair and pale skin, dressed in somewhat fuzzy clothes came walking up from behind the trio. "Ah!" Bella squeaked, hiding herself in Edward's chest while he protected Bella from whoever this person was.

"Hey Hagrid." Harry greeted the tall man happily, waving up at him. "'Ey, 'Arry! How was yer summer?" Hagrid asked the wizard, smiling a bushy grin down at him. "It was pretty fun for us - oh, we met our new friends here over the summer too." Harry explained to him, gesturing over to the Cullen siblings, Bella and Jacob. "Well, I'll 'ave to get to know 'em later; gotta get 'Irst years over the lake. Bye!" he told them, bustling his way around the group while he kept shouting, "Irst Years - over here!"

"Who was that?" Jasper asked, his blond eyebrows raised high. "Oh, that's Hagrid. He's the school's gameskeeper, and he's a personal friend of ours." Hermione explained. "Come on. We better get to the school." Harry said, leading the group to their transportation to the school.

Afterwards, the group finally made it to the actually large castle, and after walking through tall, large doors of the castle, they all stood in the entrance hall, with the Cullen siblings, Bella and Jacob were approached by Professor Dumbledore. "You are presumably Bella Swan, Jacob Black, and Mr. & Mrs. Cullen's children?" he asked of the seven, after Hermione, Harry and Ron all disappeared.

"Yes, we are, sir." Edward answered, nodding. "Well, your parents have all told me about you and your family when they got here earlier than everyone else, and they told me of what story all of you would be using. Now, you'll be sorted after all of the First years, and you'll also be sorted with other new students who are around your age. I'll see all of you in the dining hall, and whichever household you'll go to, I know that you'll have a wonderful year here at Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore said to the group, his bright blue eyes twinkling merrily just before he wandered off into the dining hall.

The First years filed into the dining hall, with the Cullen siblings, Bella and Jacob - along with the mysterious other new students - following behind them. They all filed off to the side and waited for their name to be called. "Now, before I can have all of you begin digging into your meals, we must always sort out newcomers to the school." Professor Dumbledore announced to the other students in the dining hall.

A tight lipped brunette witch dressed in velvety green dress robes was standing beside a stool, with a weathered witch's or wizard's hat resting on the wood. She then proceeded a rolled up parchment, and unraveled it. She began calling names of the first years, all who were sorted into the four houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. "That's kind of weird that the hat talks and decides where you go." Jacob muttered to Edward, shaking his head after the final student of the first years were all sorted.

"Black, Jacob." the witch called out. "Guess I'm next." Jacob said to himself, lumbering his way to the stool and sitting himself down on it, while he placed the hat on his head. _Oh, a very trust worthy mind. And such bravery that actually outshines the trust. But, I can see that you do keep true to your word, so there's only one house right for you. _a deep voice stated once Jacob had the hat on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat roared, where the yellow and burgundy table cheered for their newest member. Smiling, Jacob removed the hat and made his way over to the Hufflepuff table, sitting himself down.

"Crowley, Tyler." the witch called next, where Bella gasped. "What?! What's Tyler doing here?!" Bella hissed to Edward, staring up at him panicked. Edward shrugged and turned his attention back to the boy who was now seating and the hat placed on his head. Moments later, the hat roared, "GRYFFINDOR!" and the red & gold table cheered while Tyler made his way down to the Gryffindor table.

"Cullen, Alice." Alice pecked Jasper's cheek and skipped her way over to the stool, plopping down on the stool and placing the hat on her tiny head after much shifting and adjusting to it. Several moments later, "RAVENCLAW!" and the table with the colors of blue and purple cheered for Alice Cullen, who made her way to the table by skipping.

"Cullen, Edward." the witch called next. "I'm up, love." Edward whispered to Bella, kissing her lips chastely before he made his way over to the stool and placed the hat on his head, all the while he tried to block out some of the female students' very vulgar thoughts that had spiked suddenly when Edward sat down on the stool next.

_Open your mind. _a voice murmured to Edward. Sighing, Edward opened his mind and it was flooded with the girls' thoughts. _Ah; one who wishes to not hear what others say about oneself. I also see a tale of many feats and challenges you have faced - a brave on you are indeed. One house will surely love you._ the hat murmured to Edward.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat roared; again, the Gryffindor cheered for their new house member. Edward, smirking, stood from his stool and made his way over to where Harry, Hermione and Ron sat.

The next three - Emmett Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale - were sorted into the houses of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, in that order for the three. Lauren Mallory, and Mike Newton were sorted into the houses of Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Jessica Stanley was sorted into the house of Hufflepuff; now it was Isabella Swan's turn.

Blushing wildly, she stumbled her way to the stool and sat down on the chair with the hat on her head._ Open your mind, young one. _the hat asked her. "Um, how do I do that? Edward said he couldn't really read my mind, so how will you read mine?" Bella asked quietly, looking down at her lap.

_Just let your mind wander, and you'll eventually open up. _the hat told her. Nodding slightly, Bella closed her eyes and her mind began to wonder on about various visions of her and Edward together, alone off in their meadow, kissing freely as if they had nothing to worry about. But, her visions took a terrible turn of when she had distracted Victoria in cutting her wrist and letting the blood flow down her wrist, of how her plan in distracting the ravenous vampire had helped her Edward win the battle in saving her from the deadly creature.

_You acted on compulsion and will of saving that boy, didn't you? _the hat asked Bella, who again nodded slightly. _I see many brave, yet also impulsive tales from your mind; it seems that you bring danger towards yourself, and sometimes you are the one who's causing the danger. _the hat commented, chuckling. _I know just the house for you. _the hat said.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat roared, where Bella sighed in relief, happy that she would be in the same house as Edward. She stumbled her way down to the table, and when she reached Edward's open arms, she sat down beside him, letting him wrap his arms around her waist. Afterwards, Angela Weber and Eric Yorkie were both sorted into the house of Ravenclaw, and with the witch who sorted everyone out putting away the stool and hat, food began appearing on the plates of everyone.

Abruptly, Edward attacked his goblet and began downing whatever was inside the cup. Shocked, Bella stared at Edward with wide eyes, while Harry, Hermione and Ron shared the same look. Bella stared over at the other tables where the Cullen siblings were, and saw that they too were downing whatever was inside their goblets as well. Thankfully though, no one was really paying attention to what these five siblings were doing.

Eventually, Edward slowly set his goblet down, and there, a trickle of blood fell from the corner of his mouth. "Oh..." Bella mumbled, holding her breath as Edward got rid of the blood. "Sorry about that; once we start, we can't stop until we're full." Edward whispered over at Harry, Hermione and Ron who were still staring at Edward with surprise.

"Uh, yes." Hermione stated, nodding where there she continued eating her food, as if she hadn't seen a hungry vampire drink blood from his goblet.

**

* * *

**

**Well, I must say that this chapter seemed very rushed in my opinion. **

**Sorry; I just sort of wanted to get the chapter over with because I couldn't really think of what to put into here. **

**Please review if you liked the chapter at all; it's alright if you want to tell me that it sucked. **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	11. Classes

_**Chapter Eleven**_

The next day, Bella awoke in her bed of the Gryffindor girls' dormitory - sadly, alone. Her night was restless, for she was unable to keep her dark dreams of Victoria returning to find her and loved ones, away because she didn't have the comfort of Edward's cold, hard arms around her while she slept. _Damn school rules,_ Bella thought angrily to herself as she got out of her bed to get ready for her first day of classes. She was upset that the school rules said that male students couldn't go up into girls' dormitories once it was curfew, so Edward couldn't sneak up to comfort Bella through her sleep last night at all.

Sighing, Bella got dressed in her school robes, noticing that these were new because they had the Gryffindor crest adorned on her robes. She gathered her things and headed down to the Gryffindor common room, to see Edward - along with other students - waiting around in the room of the early morning. Edward looked up when he felt Bella's stare on him, and smiled crookedly over at her.

"Morning, Bella." Edward greeted her when she came over and sat down beside him, shifting so he could kiss her warm blushing cheek. "Hi." was all Bella mumbled back. "So, how did you sleep last night?" Edward asked her, wrapping his cold arm around her waist. "Horribly." Bella groaned, snuggling herself closer into Edward's side. "I couldn't stop the nightmares that I had last night." Bella told him, nuzzling her face into his shoulder.

"Do you want to tell me about them?" Edward asked softly, stroking Bella's hair. "Victoria." Bella simply stated, where she felt Edward stiffen. "She was hurting you and your family in my nightmare, and there was nothing that I could do." Bella continued, frowning. "Well, you don't have to worry about that nightmare coming true, Bella, love. I can assure you that Victoria is not going to get anywhere near hurting any of us before we can kill her." Edward explained quietly, embracing Bella fully into his arms and kissing her lips briefly.

"We better drop the subject because Tyler and Mike are coming downstairs." Edward whispered to her, scowling with his golden eyes staring up at the stares. "I still take it that you don't like them at all?" Bella asked him rhetorically, giggling. Edward though minutely nodded, just before he saw the two buffoons walking down the winding staircase from the Boys' dormitories. They spotted Edward and Bella on the couch, and being the courageous idiots that they were, they made their way over to them.

"Hey, Bella." Mike greeted her first, smiling. She waved at him, giving him a fake friendly smile that he didn't see as a pseudo smile. "Edward." Tyler greeted him, coughing awkwardly; Edward bobbed his head in acknowledgement and pressed Bella closer into his side. "Edward, Bella!" Hermione's call alerted for Bella and Edward to look up to see her, along with Harry and Ron, walking towards them as well.

"Hey guys." Bella greeted them, now smiling a real grin at her friends. "Hermione, Harry, Ron, these are two of my friends - Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley." Bella introduced her three magical friends to two of her human - or at least supposedly human - friends. Harry nodded over to them, briefly remembering about how Bella told them all about her human friends from Forks.

"Hi; Bella's told us all about you and her other friends." Ron said, inaudibly snickering when he remembered how badly these two usually flirted with Bella when they first met her. "Really?" Mike asked, sounding surprised. "Yep." was all Harry said, nodding his head while he too held back his snickers.

"Well, we better be heading off down to the dining hall before classes." Hermione stated, grabbing Harry's and Ron's wrists and began dragging them off to the door of the common room. Edward and Bella also stood up, but before Bella could take her first step in walking, she was swept up into Edward's arms in quick human speeds and was on his back where he began walking. "Hey! I can walk perfectly fine, you know." Bella protested, pouting at Edward.

"One: not in a straight line, you can. And two: I had to show those two that you are still my girlfriend - and of course, _my_ _secret_ fiancée." Edward explained, chuckling. That shut Bella up then, blushing her natural shade of red.

Once in the dining hall and seated, the five began eating their breakfast - Edward passed for since last night he had his daily dose of blood as he so well put it. (Thankfully, none of the other students heard that so Edward didn't have to worry about accidently revealing his kind's secret.) While Ron, Hermione, Harry and Bella ate their food, Jacob came over from the Hufflepuff table with Cedric following beside him. "Hey." Jacob greeted them, sitting down on the other side of Bella while Cedric stood from behind Jacob's right.

"Hi." Ron greeted them around a mouthful of food, waving with his fork, to which caused Edward and Cedric to simultaneously chuckle. "You two are seriously almost like twins." Bella looked up from when she heard Alice's voice, and there she saw her standing behind Edward with Jasper at her side. "Oh, hi Alice, Jasper." Bella greeted them, smiling and also waving - though not with a fork like Ron had. "How can any of you eat that ghastly food?" Jasper asked, his face scrunched together in disgust.

"We're humans; we need something to eat unlike you vampires." Cedric commented quite quietly, smirking. "What does human food taste like to you and your family?" Hermione asked Alice. "Like dirt." Edward stated, snickering while Bella giggled from remembrance of when she had dared Edward to eat a bit of her pizza when they first met each other.

Abruptly, the same tight lipped witch from last night was coming by, her hands full of parchment. She handed the group their schedules, with Hermione thanking her; "Thank you, Professor McGonagall." "So, shall we compare our schedules?" Jacob asked, smirking while he looked at his parchment schedule. "Oh no." Bella moaned, pouting. "What is it, love?" Edward asked her. "We don't really have the same schedule. We don't have two classes or so together. And I was hoping that I could be there with you in _all _of your classes; ugh, this is just like Forks High School before we left." Bella explained to him in misery, pouting.

The group laughed at Bella's complaining, whereas Edward merely smirked. "And I thought you weren't the clingy, complaining type." Edward told her, tapping her nose with his index finger. "I'm not; I just don't like being away for you, and we'll have to for this school year." Bella grumbled, holding onto Edward's arm tightly. "Only for two classes, Bella." Alice pointed out, rolling her eyes. "Still..." Bella trailed off, sighing dejectedly.

"Wow, we feel so loved." Ron joked, rolling his eyes at Bella's dramatic acts. "I'm not unhappy that I'll at least be with people that I know; I just wish Edward would be with us too." Bella defended herself, sticking her tongue out childishly at Ron. Before the conversation could go any farther, a loud bell began booming off in the distance, and the breakfast food on their golden plates disappeared. "Time to go to classes!" Alice chirped cheerily, standing up and skipping off with Jasper, and the others following behind.

Edward quickly kissed Bella's lips, before he along with Hermione walked off to one of their classes, while Bella walked alongside with Ron, Harry, and Alice and Jasper. "So, what's the class we're all going to?" Bella asked them. "Since we're all together like this, I guess we're heading up to the North Tower; that's where Divination is." Ron told her, groaning to himself.

"What's so bad about Divination?" Bella asked him, her eyebrows furrowing. "The teacher." Harry answered, shaking his head. "Just wait and see, Bella." Alice told her, smirking to herself. The group walked across campus, and finally made their way up one large winding staircase before they entered through a door, being greeted by a strong smell of incense and a gust of smoke.

"Welcome, children." an airy, raspy voice greeted the students - some were from Gryffindor, while most of them were from Ravenclaw. "Come on, let's go find some seats." Alice murmured to the group, already making her way over to a table that had two small chairs and glass ball waiting, along with other tables and chairs waiting for other students. Jasper followed after her naturally, and while Harry and Ron got a table together, Bella walked over to a table on her own, staring at the glass ball questioningly after she plopped herself quickly in one of the small chairs.

"You'll strain your eyes if you keep staring at it like that, Bella." Bella jumped and looked up to see who said that, to see none other than Angela Weber, looking positively smart in her Ravenclaw school robes while carrying her books. "Oh, hey Angela." Bella greeted her, smirking from her joking. Angela nodded and sat down beside Bella, getting situated. "So, I have a ton of questions." Bella began, pointing an accusing finger at Angela.

"I'll answer any of them, as long as I get to ask some back." Angela compromised, also pointing an accusing finger at Bella. "Alright. So, first off, what are you and the others doing here?" Bella asked her, sitting back with her hands resting in her lap. "Well, after you and Edward had mysteriously disappeared from school, along with Alice, a few days or so I had received a peculiar in my mail while I was still finishing up some of the invitations to graduation. I read the letter, and it said something about how I was accepted into this school called Hogwarts, and that I had a few more months to get all of my school supplies together before coming here to England in attending this school.

"I told the others about my letter, and the really odd thing was that they all had gotten the same letter like mine too. Mike and Eric thought that this was just some little prank someone was pulling on us, while Tyler and Jessica were all for giving this a chance. Lauren and I were both stuck of how to handle this situation, and in the end, we all decided to leave Forks behind us and head off to England. We received more letters of how to get to this one place called Diagon Alley, and let me tell you; we were all freaked out when we entered it. And, everything about Diagon Alley was so foreign to us. Getting our wizardry money, our wands, our books, our cauldrons, our wizards or witch hats, our pets, our school robes, our brooms - you wouldn't believe how confused yet excited we were when we got all of this.

"Getting onto the train was rather weird too. Entering through a portal pillar? Well, I guess that's magic for you. When we had gotten to the Hogwarts Express, I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing! A bright cherry red train that was filling up quickly with other "students" while saying goodbye to their parents and everything! What really surprised me was that I had spotted you, Jacob Black - your friend from La Push - and all of the Cullens entering the very train just before we got there. I mean I was pretty suspicious of why you and the Cullens and Jacob were here in England like us, but I couldn't question you at all - even during our sorting.

"So, yeah; that's how and why we're here." Angela finished explaining nonchalantly. "How did Ben take all of this?" Bella asked her, whereas she dumbly began her assignment with Angela; both of them didn't want to look like they were slacking off on the first day. "I couldn't tell him the truth of why I was leaving, so I had to lie to him. But, I'm planning of telling him the truth sometime in the near future - though I don't know if I can without being kicked out of this school so early." Angela explained, sighing sadly.

"What about the others? Did they already tell their families of where they went?" Bella asked her. "Not that I know of; I'll have to ask them about it. Now, that's three questions, Miss Bella. That means I get to ask you three questions as well." Angela pointed out, giggling. "Fine; shoot away." Bella said, smirking. "Okay, first off; why did you and Edward come here and didn't tell me about it?" Angela asked, raising an eyebrow at her. _Damn; I was hoping she wouldn't ask that._ Bella thought to herself, mentally sighing.

"Well, we came here because we just wanted to. Edward thought that it was high time for me to stop being so cooped up in Forks, and so, before graduation, he told me that it would be a nice idea for just the two of us to head here to England before we would graduate. I couldn't tell you about it because we sort of left immediately." Bella told her. "Okay; seems reasonable enough. Now, how did Edward's siblings know that you were here?" Angela asked next.

"Edward must've called them and told them that we were here in England. Alice probably got excited, and she was able to convince the others to come along with her to England so they could come an find us." Bella explained, shrugging her shoulders. "Wow. Well, it does seem like an Alice thing to do. Alright, now, did Edward give you that gorgeous ring?" Angela asked, staring down at the secret engagement ring Edward gave to Bella, in admiration.

"Oh, um... yes, he did. It was his grandmother's old ring, and before he moved into the Cullen family, he was able to get his grandmother's ring from his mum because she had told him that if he were to ever find the perfect girl for him, that he should give her the ring for safe keeping because he would know to trust her with it." Bella lied, though Angela didn't seem to notice.

"Aw! That is so sweet and romantic of him!" Angela gushed, clasping her hands together while she fluttered her eyelashes over at Bella, giggling. "It is; Edward really is a romantic boyfriend, and I absolutely love him. Though, he thinks that he's no good for me." Bella told her, rolling her eyes. Abruptly, before the girls' conversation could continue, the school bell began ringing off in the distance.

"Oh great. I guess since we were too busy with our conversation, I didn't hear what the homework was." Angela grumbled, smacking her forehead with her hand. "Don't worry; you can probably ask Alice or Jasper for help on it. I'll ask either Edward or Hermione about it." Bella told her, smiling while they got up and gathered their stuff together. "So, what was that last question, Angela?" Bella asked while they left the classroom.

"Oh; what's your next class?" Angela asked her, giggling. "Um, Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. What about you?" Bella asked her. "Potions... with Professor Snape." Angela told her, shrugging after she looked away from her schedule. "Oh, too bad; I wanted to catch up with you some more." Bella thought sadly, pouting. "We'll be able to catch up later, Bella. See ya!" Angela yelled to Bella once she began running off to her next class.

Bella waved goodbye to her friend, and then she too hurried off to her next class, being one of the last few ones to enter. She looked through the heads of the class, and she smiled when she saw a familiar bronze colored head sitting off near the back of the class with one seat empty. Feeling her stare, the bronze head turned away and there, Edward smiled over at Bella.

Bella stumbled her way over and sat next to Edward, smiling; she however noticed a certain dark curly haired head slump away and when she saw that it was Jessica, wearing her Hufflepuff house uniform, Bella frowned. "Don't worry about Jessica, love. I would rather much sit next to my fiancée than someone who can barely stop talking." Edward whispered gently to his Bella, patting her knee in comfort.

When the bell rang out, the students in the classroom looked to see if they could find Professor McGonagall anywhere in the room, but no one could. Besides the students sitting at their tables with a partner beside them, only a tabby cat was sitting on the desk in front of the room. The cat licked its paw, and with a turn of its head, the cat jumped off from the desk, where it transformed and molded from a cat to Professor McGonagall, laden in velvety dress robes and her witch's hat on her brunette bun tied hair.

Some of the students jumped back from surprise, and some of the students clapped; one of them from the class was Jacob who was sitting beside Cedric. "Welcome to Transfiguration class. I'm Professor McGonagall, and what you have just saw was an example of Transfiguration. Now, Transfiguration is not something you can just do on the first try. It is a difficult form of magic, and very few wizards or witches have been able to perform such a task. The idea is to concentrate on a certain animal that you might like, or one animal that may suite your personality. Just use that simple method, and eventually, maybe some of you will be able to get the gist of it. I'll let all of you concentrate for a bit, and just go with your instincts." Professor McGonagall instructed the class.

The class period went on, with only Jacob able to easily transform himself into his werewolf self. Edward was able to get as far as getting his face to look like a mountain lion, but he wasn't able to fully transform himself into it. Other than that, the other students had failed miserably at the task. When they bell rung out, they class got up and began walking towards their next class.

"So, what do you have next?" Bella asked Edward who was walking beside her. "Care for Magical Creatures class. You?" Edward asked, looking down at her while his hand wound around Bella's waist. "The same." Bella stated happily, throwing her arms around Edward's waist as well. Chuckling, Edward and Bella walked off to their class which took outside to Hagrid's hut.

"Hey mates." Ron greeted Bella and Edward when they got to Hagrid's hut, Harry and Hermione beside him. "Hi. So, what do we do in this class?" Bella asked the trio, not leaning away from Edward. "Mostly take care of creatures of Hagrid's." Hermione informed her.

"'Ello, class!" came the booming voice of Hagrid, causing all of the students to look over at Hagrid. "'Ell, today, I got me-self a nice lesson for all of yeh. Now, 'ollow me all of yeh; don't get lost in this forest." Hagrid ordered after all of the students gathered together before they all began following after the giant man. Through the walk in the woods, Bella kept stumbling on her own feet, causing the Slytherins - besides Rosalie - to snicker at Bella's clumsiness. So, the rest of the way, Edward had Bella on his back for a piggy back ride, and Bella contently, yet childishly, stuck out her tongue at the Slytherins who sneered at her.

Eventually, the group came to a stop in the middle of a clearing, with no sunlight peaking through from the trees. "It's pretty sticky up here, so yeh can take off your robes if yeh get to hot." Hagrid instructed them before he walked off into the trees. Most of the students took to Hagrid's words and took off their robes to set them on the ground with their school stuff.

"I wonder why Hagrid went off into the trees like that." Harry wondered out loud to the small circle consisting of Ron, Hermione, Edward, Bella, Neville - another Gryffindor and a close friend of theirs - and himself. "Who knows? I just really wonder what he'll have us do for class." Edward muttered, minutely bending down to kiss Bella's hair while she was in his embrace.

"Whatever it will be, that girl of yours won't be able to handle it if she's bumbling around like Longbottom." a snide familiar voice crept in, to which Edward snarled at. "Shut it, Malfoy." Ron growled at the blond Slytherin - the same boy that they ran into from the Quidditch World Cup. "Why should I, Weasley?" Draco Malfoy taunted back. "Going to sick your little -" Malfoy was cut off from exposing Edward's and his family's secret when a cool, chilling voice cut in next. "You really shouldn't mess with my friends, you sick little pest. Now, shut that trap of yours before I seal it shut, _permanently_." the honey smooth voice of Rosalie growled out through the air. Students who were surrounding Malfoy moved out of the way, for the terrifyingly beautiful Rosalie to make her way through the crowd of the students and to glare menacingly down at the blond haired weasel.

She glared at Malfoy from the corner of her eye, sending him cowering off to the side, before she smirked and strutted her way over to her brother and his fiancée. "Why in the bloody hell are you sticking up for the little Gryffindors, Rosalie? They're just stuck up little - " Malfoy was cut off when Rosalie snapped her furious gaze over her shoulder and at him. He flinched, especially cringing backwards from her icy tone.

"These two _Gryffindors_ happen to be a brother of mine, and his girlfriend. Plus, the others are my friends as well. So, heed my warning, you filthy little pest!" she spat, turning her head furiously back to the others. Before the argument could be taken any further, Hagrid came towards the group, a creature that had the head, wings and forelegs of an majestic eagle, while it had the body and hind legs of a strong horse.

"What is that?" Bella asked out loud, staring up at the creature with a confused expression. "That is a Hippogriff." Hermione told her quickly. "This 'ere is Buckbeak Jr. He's a really tamed thing, he is. Now, who would like to see if they can try to be friendlay with Bucky Jr.?" Hagrid asked from the group, looking at them. Some shuffled away and coughed awkwardly.

"Let Bella Swan give it a try!" Malfoy suddenly shouted, snickering over at the human girl. "What?!" Bella cried. The other Slytherins laughed at Bella's panic, but cheered along with Malfoy in getting Bella up there. "Alright then; come on, Bella er, Swan is it?" Hagrid asked. Bella, blushing, nodded and broke away from Edward's refusing hold, until Rosalie held him back from keeping Bella there.

Bella timidly stood next to Hagrid, staring at the Hippogriff in fear. "Now, yeh need to look Bucky in thee eye, and keep looking at him while yeh bow low to the ground. And, if Bucky should bow back at yeh, then you can come up and pet him; sounds easy enough?" he asked her, who nodded from the information. Hagrid then stepped back for Bella.

Bella gulped slowly, her hands trembling at her sides. "You can do, Bella!" Rosalie yelled to her encouragingly, ignoring the snickers of her housemates. Bella nodded minutely, not straying her eye contact with Buckbeak Jr. She curtsied low near to the ground, her eyes still looking up at Buckbeak Jr.

The Hippogriff titled its large grey head to the side in confusion, before it slowly bowed back to Bella. "Excellent. Now, approach him slowly and cautiously." Hagrid instructed over to a smiling Bella. She slowly rose upwards, keeping eye contact on Buckbeak Jr., and began taking slow, tentative steps towards the large beast. She raised her hand to the creature, and with its head bowed down for her, Bella petted the head of the Hippogriff softly.

"Excellent!" Hagrid announced happily while the Gryffindors clapped for Bella's bravery of approaching the Hippogriff. "Now, who would like to go next?" Hagrid asked the group. Bella stepped back some, and smiled over at her vampire. But, instead of receiving a smile back, she saw that Edward's face was contorted into one of shock and fear.

Before she knew what was happening, she was suddenly thrown into the air, twirling so her body in the air was facing towards her classmates and friends, before she landed heavily on something, and felt the thing running fast. "No, Bucky!" Hagrid shouted, while the classmates jumped out of the way from the speeding Hippogriff, with Bella holding onto Buckbeak Jr's neck for dear life. She let out a terrified scream when she felt Buckbeak Jr. rising into the air, its wings beating up and down with ease.

"Bella!" Edward, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all shouted for her, their figures disappearing from the trees, while Bella gasped in fear and closed her eyes tightly when she felt Buckbeak Jr. still flying off somewhere. Eventually, Bella opened her eyes, when she realized that all of this felt just like riding on Edward's back when he would run at his lightning fast vampire speeds.

She gasped the Buckbeak Jr. was now lazily gliding in the air heading towards the all too famous Black Lake that sat outside of the Hogwarts castle. She looked down at the lake, smiling when she saw the shimmering of the light from the sun, and squeaked a little when she felt Buckbeak Jr. easing his way down towards the lake.

He flew down to where only his horse hoof feet were skimming the water of the lake. Bella giggled, before she yelled out in her joyous, care free, adrenaline mood now from riding this majestic, magical creature. She couldn't wait to tell Edward her experience of flying a Hippogriff.

**

* * *

**

**And I'll end the chapter there because I'm getting a small headache now. XD**

**So, what do you think of this chapter? Any good?**

**Please review to tell me so! **

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	12. Triwizard Tournament Excitement

**Welcome readers, to a new chapter of Ever Wondering Mind!**

**Okay, so I know that I just recently put "The Cullen come to Hogwarts" on Hiatus, and I haven't update this story for over three months. But, I do have the music that is needed for this story, so I'm happy about that at least.**

**Anyways, sorry about the lack of updates of this story; again I was just busy with new stories and such, that I completely forgot about this story. And, I was trying to figure out what I should do in this brand new chapter.**

**Well, I figured out what to do, so I'll get to it.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Twelve**_

"Flying the Hippogriff was amazing!" Bella gushed to Edward, while they, along with Harry, Hermione and Ron, walked to their next class for today. "It was fun for me too, Bella." Harry stated in next, smiling and agreeing with Bella's excitement. "So, what's our next class?" Bella asked no one in particular. "Defense Against the Dark Arts. I heard from Fred and George that our new teacher is going to be teaching us something cool." Ron commented.

The five entered the DADA class, where Hermione took a seat next to Angela, who was in this class, while Harry and Ron took the front table, and Edward and Bella took the table behind them. Cedric, and Jacob were in the class, and so were some Slytherin students - Malfoy amongst them. After the bell gonged loudly through the school, everyone waited for their new teacher to arrive. Then, they heard it; a dull _thunk _noise was making its way into the classroom. Bella looked up, but inhaled a sharp breath before turning away from the teacher. Harry looked up as well, and saw that a man with pale, marred skin, grey hair that had hints of blond here and there, while one of his eyes looked mechanical, the blue iris taking in all of the students, was making his way to the front of the classroom.

"Hello, class. Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts." the man said in a deep voice, that sounded guttural and very throaty. "I'm Professor Moody; you have probably heard from your parents about how I capture dark wizards and such." Professor Moody stated, standing behind the desk that sat in the front of the room. "Now, Professor Lupin has left me a list of what you have all gone over last year - boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas and werewolves, yes?" Professor Moody received murmurs of agreement to the list.

"Ah, but you lot are behind - very, very behind - on your curses. The Ministry believes that I should go over the more reasonable curses, and their counter-curses as well. But, Headmaster Dumbledore has more confidence in all of you, so today, we will be going over the Unforgivable Curses." Professor Moody stated, his mechanical-like eye spinning back and forth between the students. Silence hung in the air.

"Now, do any of you know any of the three Unforgivable Curses?" Professor Moody asked the students, where some tentatively raised their hands. "You, Mr. Weasley. Stand." Professor Moody began, motioning for Ron to rise from his seat. "My father told me one of them... The Imperius Curse." Ron muttered, shrinking somewhat under Moody's intense gaze. "Ah, yes. Your father would know much of that curse; caused a lot of trouble in the Ministry back then, it did." Professor Moody murmured, nodding his head.

"Now, I'll be demonstrating how these curses work," Professor Moody began, while he lumbered around his desk, and dug through one of is jars, and pulled out one spider. "On these common spiders." Professor Moody finished, holding his hand out to show the class the spider. _"Imperio!" _Professor Moody said, and there, the spider moved around, making a web around Moody's hand, while Professor Moody moved his waved with the spider.

The class began laughing at the spider's work, and they all laughed especially when the spider began dancing, thanks to the curse. "You think that's funny, eh?" Moody asked, and then suddenly, he moved the spider, over onto Bella's and Edward's desk. Bella squeaked, and jumped when Moody moved the spider up her arm. "Be calm, love." Edward whispered to her, ignoring the students laughter at Bella's fear, and Edward merely sat still while Moody moved the spider over to Edward. But then, more laughter ensued when Moody moved the spider over Malfoy's face, causing him to yell out and freak out over the spider being over his face.

Moody then moved the spider back onto his hand, and after releasing the spider from the Imperius Curse, he waited for the class to be quiet. "Some wizards say that followers of the Dark Lord, were under the Imperius Curse, so they could do the Dark Lord's dirty work. And many still believe that they still are under the Imperius Curse." Moody stated to the class, before he straightened.

"Now, can anyone tell me the name of the second Curse?" Moody asked; more hands were raised into the air tentatively. "You, Longbottom. Give me another Curse." Moody ordered Neville Longbottom, who slowly rose to his feet. "T-The Cruciatus Curse?" Neville stuttered. "Correct. Now, let's demonstrate. I must enlarge this spider first." Moody muttered to the class, where he murmured, _"Engorgio!" _and there the spider swelled in size.

_"Crucio!" _Moody growled to the spider, where the creature began jerking this way and that. The spider's tiny shrieks and screeching could be heard in the quiet classroom. "Does this remind you of anyone?" Bella whispered to Edward, scooting into his side for this very curse reminded her of a certain female vampire that had tortured her lover last year. "Yes; Jane." Edward muttered, taking her hand in his, and squeezed it reassuringly. "What's wrong with Neville?" Bella asked Edward worriedly. Bella and Edward could see that something indeed was wrong with Neville; his fists were clenching, his eyes were wide, he was breathing heavily, and for Edward, he could hear his heart quickening.

"STOP IT! Can't you see that it's bothering him?" Hermione screeched out in the quietly classroom; she was upset of what Professor Moody was doing to poor Neville. Professor Moody relinquished the spider from the tortuous spell, and turned to stare at Hermione after Neville sat down in his seat.

"Ms. Granger - would you care to tell us what the last curse is?" Moody asked the bushy haired fourth year, who bit her bottom lip, and shook her head sadly. "Very well then." Moody said, and after he placed the spider on top of Hermione's book, he readied his wand, before he barked, _"Avada Kedavra!" _and then with a flash of bright green light, the spider lied limp and dead on Hermione's book. Moody scooped up the dead spider, eyeing Bella who was cowering slightly into Edward.

"The Killing Curse. There's no counter-curse - there's no way of blocking it. No way to survive this nasty spell. But, out of everything, one person has survived this very curse. And, he's sitting up in front." Moody spoke gravelly, and there, he turned his head, and eyed the back of Harry's head. "_Two_, sir." Harry spoke quietly. "What boy?" Moody barked, lumbering forward and stood right next to Harry. "Two people has survived the curse, sir. I have, and so has..." Harry trailed off. "Who, Harry? Who else has survived?" Angela asked him, breaking the silence that has grown in the room.

"And so has Edward Cullen." Harry stated to the quiet class. But, once everyone heard this bit of news, the room was buzzing and they all turned to look at Edward with suspicious eyes. "Uh-oh." Jacob trailed off to Cedric, making sure no one else heard him. "What?" Cedric hissed to him. "Some people are getting suspicious about Edward's secret - just listen to their chattering." Jacob hissed to him. "Should you be worried about this?" Bella asked Edward. "No, not yet at least." Edward muttered, shrugging his shoulders.

The bell gonged after everyone was done taking notes about the Curses, and there, everyone left the classroom. "That was really an interesting lesson, was it? That Moody sure knows how to finally make that class seem much less boring." Ron commented. "I found it scary." Bella mumbled, wrapping her arms around Edward's stone waist, and cowering into his side. Bella found the lesson rather frightful, for two out of the three curses were unbearable, and scared the human girl.

"How could you find it scary?" Jacob commented from behind Angela, Cedric walking beside the werewolf. "Did you see those curses? I'm glad that he at least didn't try them on students. But, the Cruciatus and Killing curse are definitely terrifying." Bella rambled, whimpering as she remembered how Edward tortured by Jane, who's vampire ability seemed exactly like the Cruciatus curse.

"I'm appalled that Dumbledore would even let Professor Moody conduct that lesson for us. Those curses are strictly illegal to be taught to students, so why would Dumbledore let him teach us those Unforgiveable Curses?" Hermione ranted, stomping her way down the stairs. But, she halted, causing the others to halt as well. "Neville?" Hermione asked the buck toothed friend, who had a dead look in his dark eyes, while he stared at one of the glass stained windows.

"Neville, what's wrong?" Bella asked him tentatively. "Out of my way!" barked the voice of Professor Moody who was pushing student off to the side while he was making his way towards the awkward Gryffindor. "Longbottom, snap out of it. Come with me; have some tea. I have some books that might interest you, boy." Professor Moody offered to the student. Still looking haunted from the lesson, Neville turned and followed up the winding staircase to follow Professor Moody back up to his classroom.

"I hope Neville will be okay." Bella murmured to Edward, who nodded sadly, before the group moved forward again, heading off to their next classes.

**0o0o0o0**

**(Time Lapse: October)**

Time passed, and it was October already. Dumbledore had announced a week earlier, that there will be no Quidditch matches during the school year, and the only reason he had to offer to his stunned students, was that there would be an event taking place in October, that would occupy most of the year. And, now that it was October, everyone was wondering what this event would be.

"Do you have an idea of what the event is?" Bella asked Edward, while she, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Fred and George were walking into the Great Hall for dinner. "Not in the slightest, love. I'm still curious as to why there is that ship here at the school, along with the carriage." Edward muttered. Earlier in the day, a ship had rose from the Black Lake and was now waiting outside the Hogwarts Castle, and a magical unicorn drawn carriage had flown onto the school grounds today as well.

"I know about the ship." Hermione said to the group while they sat down in their seats. "What is it?" Bella asked her. "That ship belongs to the Durmstrang Institute." Hermione whispered. "Why is that school here?" Edward asked her, but only received a shrug from the smart Gryffindor. After the Great Hall was filled with the students of Hogwarts, everyone looked up expectantly to their headmaster who was standing at the front of the Great Hall, the other teachers behind him at the front table.

"Attention students!" Dumbledore boomed to the Great Hall, who perked up to hear what the aging headmaster had to say. "As you are all aware of by now, I have cancelled the Quidditch Matches of the Houses, for this year, and the only reason I ever gave, was that there would be an event taking place here at Hogwarts, in October." Dumbledore began to his students. "I know that now is the time to tell all of you what is going to be happening here at Hogwarts, for most of the year." Dumbledore continued.

"The Ministry has finally allowed the Triwizard Tournament to return, and they have picked Hogwarts to be the host place for the event to take place." Dumbledore announced to the school, and immediately, the Hall was filled with buzzing words and murmurs of the students. "What's a Triwizard Tournament?" Mike asked anyone at his table; he was only a seat or two away from where Edward and Bella sat. "I've only heard of the Triwizard Tournament; it's a competition of where three wizards - three "champions" - competed against each in three tasks, in order to get the Triwizard Cup. But, this competition is highly dangerous, and years ago, they banned the Tournament because too many wizards and/or witches were getting hurt from the competition." Hermione explained.

"Silence!" Dumbledore's booming voice broke the twittering voices of students, and once silence ensued again, Dumbledore began again. "Now, since we are the host school, we have too more schools here with us, for they will be participating in the Tournament as well. Please welcome, the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy with their Headmistress, Lady Olympe Maxime." Dumbledore announced, and there, the doors of the Great Hall opened. Blue birds fluttered and flew inside the Great Hall, while ladies that were fair skinned, pretty, and wearing blue dresses with blue hats, and had gloves on, danced their way into the Great Hall.

"I suggest that you stay away from these girls." Hermione warned Edward and Bella. "Why?" Edward asked her, wondering if they were going to cause any harm to him, his family, or to his lover. "There are some descendants of _Veela_ in this school, and you know how _Veela _are. With you and your brothers, they're bond to try to sink their claws in you, and get you to do whatever they say." Hermione explained. "Great; no wonder why they look very pretty - more pretty than me." Bella mumbled the last part to herself, even though Edward heard her perfectly.

"Love, come on; stop seeing yourself so negatively. These girls' looks are not up to your beauty. I would never look at them like I look at you." Edward murmured to her, squeezing her waist softly, and kissing her neck lovingly, but also possessively. "Edward, _Veela_ are much more prettier than me, a simple human girl, who's not graceful mind you. There's no way I'm ever going to be able to keep you from these girls." Bella grumbled to him, pouting. "Oh, hush, my Bella. You are thinking absurdly. These girls can try with all of their might, but there's only one girl who can have my dead, lifeless heart, and only one girl who can wear that ring on your finger." Edward whispered to her, and they looked down at the engagement ring Bella had on her right ring finger, in order to avoid suspicion and rumors of her engagement to her vampire, and hide from her human friends.

A tall women, with short dark hair, and long limbs, while wearing an expensive outfit, walked inside the Great Hall, two of her students walking in front of her. "Ugh, look at that outfit; it's so hideous." Alice gossiped to Angela, looking at Lady Maxime's outfit in disgust. "Alice." Angela hissed to her, sounding appalled at Alice's once nice behavior, but giggled quietly.

Once Lady Maxime was at the front of the Hall, Dumbledore took her large hand, and kissed the back of it, smiling up at the tall woman. After Lady Maxime walked away to sit at the teachers table, Dumbledore turned to his students once again. "Now, please welcome the men of the Durmstrang Institute, with their Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff." Dumbledore announced to his students, and there, male students of the school began marching inside the Great Hall, chanting and doing their own ritual dance routine for the students of Hogwarts.

"Whoa..." Tyler trailed off quietly, looking at the dance routine excitedly like most of the students. "Blimey, i-it's..." Ron stuttered when the last two people entered the room. "It's Viktor Krum!" Harry hissed, while everyone stared at the very boy - or, man - of the Bulgarian International Quidditch team, marching into the room with his Headmaster behind him, and they walked to the front of the Great Hall, after the other students of Durmstrang had finished their ritual dance. Dumbledore and Karkaroff shook hands, while teachers conjured up more tables for the other students of the two schools, to sit along with the Hogwarts Students.

Then, food began appearing in front of everyone, where the students who need to eat, began eating their food happily and contently. After Edward had down his goblet of blood, he suddenly sigh, sounding frustrated. "What is it?" Ron asked him around a mouthful of food. "The girls of Beauxbatons Academy are really starting to get on my nerves. They're extremely uptight, very snooty, and they keep complaining about the food here in French." Edward grumbled, shaking his head. "Seriously?" Harry asked him, and when he nodded, Harry shook his head as well. "Does that mean I don't have to be worried about you falling in love with one of these girls?" Bella mumbled shyly to Edward, blushing in embarrassment.

Edward merely chuckled and nodded, kissing the human girl's lips sweetly, before he let her continue eating. But, Edward then stared at Bella in confusion when she saw her getting up when dessert appeared in front of every student. "Human moment; be right back." Bella whispered to him, blushing while she kissed Edward's cold, hard cheek, before she hurried out of the Great Hall. "Where's Bella going?" Hermione asked her. "Human moment." Edward told her, laughing quietly, while Hermione realized that Bella needed to go to the bathroom, like any normal human would need to.

Bella ran through the corridors and halls to the girls' bathroom inside the school, and after she finished doing her business, and washed her hands, she left the girls bathroom and began walking back to the Great Hall. "Ah, you humans and your bathroom runs." Bella gasped and froze when she heard that high pitched voice behind her. _No; please let this be my overly active imagination_. Bella thought to herself in a panic. "No, little Bella. This is not your imagination taking over. It really is me, Victoria." The female, vengeful vampire stated in amusement, laughing, and as if she could read her mind.

"Wha - How did you get inside the school?" Bella asked her, turning slightly in fear, to see the flame haired vampire was indeed behind her, her arms crossed over her chest. "I have my ways of getting inside this school. And, I know what you're trying to do, human. You're trying to wait for your vampires to come to your rescue, but that plan is futile. I can hear them being preoccupied by listening to that idiot going on about some rules of that Triwizard crap." Victoria said, snickering over at Bella.

"I should kill you here, right now," Victoria began, leaning away from the wall that she was leaning on. "But, I want to mess with you right now." Victoria said, sneering. "So, here's the deal. I'll give you a one minute head start of me, and let you run as fast, and as far, as you can. But, once that minute is up, I'll be coming after you. And also, no screaming along the way. If anything, in the end, you can scream all you want, but it will be too late for anyone to come and save you from me." Victoria explained the rules of her twisted game, and Bella had to nod to these terms, if she wanted to live her moments of her life.

"Now, go, little guinea pig. I'll be counting down." Victoria taunted, and cackled to herself when Bella took off running, stumbling through the corridors. Bella ran as fast as her human legs could go, and after several more turns, Bella looked behind her, to see that the vengeful vampire was jogging behind her. Bella pushed herself to run faster, and when she came to the staircases, Bella got on one of the moving staircases just in time for it to move.

Bella looked behind her, and saw that Victoria was standing in the archway that Bella ran through, and she saw her looking for her through the maze of moving stairs. But when Victoria found her, she smirked, and then jumped, gracefully moving through the air, and landed on the stairs Bella was on. Bella had no choice, but to scream bloody murder, before her murderer who was smiling maliciously at her prey.

**0o0o0o0**

Meanwhile, during all of this, back in the Great Hall, the leader of the Ministry was explaining to the students about the rules of the Tournament. "What's taking Bella so long?" Ron asked Edward impatiently, who shrugged his shoulders. But, while the leader of the Ministry was explaining, he was cut off when a scream - so loud and so bone chilling - broke through the air, causing the room to go silent while the scream continued. And that's when Edward growled. "No!" Edward hissed, and leapt up from his seat at his table, and began running through the Great Hall, his siblings and Jacob following behind him. They didn't care if the students looked at them funny now; they had to save the person who was screaming...

Because the person who was in danger now, was Bella.

They followed Bella's scent, and when they entered the staircase room, they saw Victoria up two levels, and she was holding Bella above her head, getting ready to toss the human off of the staircase she was standing on, and let the human fall to her death. "Let her go, Victoria!" Edward snarled up to Victoria, where the nomad looked down at the Cullens, and the werewolf, in bemusement. "If you want me to let her go, then fine!" Victoria screeched, before she threw Bella over, snickering while Bella screamed as she fell.

Edward growled, and backed up, before he ran, and using the railing of the stairs as leverage, he jumped off of where he was, and caught Bella mid fall, and winced when Bella yelped in pain. Edward, soaring through the air with his lover in his arms safely, landing on the other side across from his siblings and Jacob, and rolled onto his back with Bella lying on top of him safely. "Oh, Edward!" Bella sobbed, and the two shared a loving, urgent kiss, while Edward's siblings and Jacob ran after the nomad.

After their kiss, Edward hugged Bella, stroking her messy brown hair. "Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asked her softly, his hands patting spots here and there on the human girl. "No, not really." Bella muttered, sitting up slowly and yelping in pain again. Edward sat up, and shifted Bella in his arms, cradling her to his chest while he carried her bridal style. Edward jumped from ledge to ledge, and then he walked back to the Great Hall, noting that his siblings and Jacob have disappeared, along with Victoria.

When Edward reached the Great Hall, Carlisle was waiting outside with Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Carlisle, I think Bella is hurt." Edward told him in agony, looking down at Bella in worry. "I had a feeling she would be, Edward. Let's take her to the Hospital Wing." Carlisle murmured to his son. "The other students were basically buzzing while you, your siblings and Jacob ran off." Harry informed Edward. "Do you think they're getting suspicious about your family?" Bella asked Edward and Carlisle, while she was shushed by Edward, who was murmuring that she should rest.

"They may be getting suspicious, but if the time comes, we'll tell them about our secret. For now, we must take care of you, Bella." Carlisle said to her, patting her shoe. With that, the group walked away from the Great Hall, and in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

**

* * *

**

**I'll leave it there for now, since this chapter was really getting long. XD**

**So, what did you all think about this? Was it good? :D**

**Please let me know in a review! **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	13. Three Champions Plus One

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

It was the next day after the Triwizard Tournament had been introduced to the Hogwarts school. Headmaster Dumbledore had set up the goblet that would take the names of any students who wanted to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, inside one of the old classrooms. A magical ring that would restrict any students under the age of seventeen from entering, circled around the base of the goblet hovering an inch off of the ground.

Older students who were willing to write their names on pieces of parchment, would throw their names into the goblet. Today was like that; the Cullens, Bella, Jacob, Cedric, and their three Gryffindor friends were in the room with the goblet, watching other students place their names in the goblet.

"Are any of you going to be entering this?" Hermione asked the vampires. "Maybe. We are old enough to enter." Jasper said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm entering! Hell, getting an awesome trophy and glory for this place would be badass!" Emmett boasted, while he took out a piece of parchment. He scribbled his name on the parchment, before he walked through the magical age barrier, and threw his piece of parchment into the goblet. Magic fire and its flames licked the air as the paper was thrown into the fire.

"I'll enter too." Jasper said, not wanting to get teased by his brother. He repeated Emmett's actions, while Cedric too wrote his name down and threw it into the fire. "Are you going to enter, Edward?" Cedric asked his look-alike. "No. Though I may be a vampire, I would never have my Bella worry about me." Edward murmured quietly, pecking Bella's red cheek.

"It would be awesome if we could enter, Harry." Ron muttered in awe, looking at the goblet with longing. "I know. Eternal glory for Hogwarts." Harry murmured dreamily, smiling at the images of him holding the trophy of the tournament high in the air, listening to the cheers of the school. "Look out!" "Geniuses coming through!" came two loud voices from behind the group. They looked over their shoulders to see the twins - George and Fred - making their way into the room. Each held a vial with a liquid of sorts inside.

"What are you gits doing?" Ron asked his brothers, snickering. "We're about -" George began. "To fool that old Dumbledore, Ronald." Fred finished. "He thinks he can outsmart us?" George asked rhetorically. "That old man -" Fred began. "Doesn't know -" George continued. "That we can come up with a aging potion!" the twins finished together, laughing.

"It's not going to work!" Alice sang, giggling. "Oh, but -" George began. "It will, dear psychic." Fred finished. "Bottom's up!" the brothers cried, and looping their arms around, they guzzled their potion. And, when finished, they ran towards the goblet, and hopped over the circle. Nothing happened.

"Yes!" the twins said, high fiving one another. Other students who knew and loved the twins, clapped and laughed for them in their success. The twins pulled out pieces of parchment from their robes, with presumably their names on them, and threw them into the fire. The fire burst upward, flames licking the air. "Yes!" the brothers cheered, and everyone around them cheered for them.

But, just as they were celebrating, a vicious flame as long as a boa constrictor rose from the goblet. It swirled, nearly hitting bystanders that were nearby; they ducked back just before they could get hit. The flame whipped the brothers, sending them flying backwards. They landed roughly on their back, whereas the goblet spat out their parchment.

"Told you." Alice sang to the brothers, rolling her eyes. The twins sat up, and there, the room erupted into loud laughter. The twins' faces were sagging with skin, and their hair was long and white, along with wispy white beards adorned on their chins.

"Bloody hell!" George roared, grabbing at his beard in astonishment. "You said this would work!" Fred growled to him. "And you said this wouldn't fail!" George snarled back. "You!" "You!" both brother screamed at each other, before they lunged at one another, rolling this way and that in a brawl. Everyone couldn't contain their laughter and snickers.

While the twins fought, the doors to the room opened. Some looked towards the door, and ceased their laughter. The group also turned towards the door, and stopped to gaze at the Durmstrang student that entered with his headmaster - it was Viktor Krum. He strode into the room, ignoring the twins arguing, and marched to the goblet with confidence, his face stony and cold. He walked up to the goblet, reached up, and threw his parchment into the fire. Then, he turned on his heel, and walked back towards the door, eying Hermione, Bella, Alice and Rosalie with his dark eyes.

Though Hermione looked back with mild interest, Bella looked away in shyness with Edward growling lowly at Krum, Alice sniffed and looked away, and Rosalie tossed her blond locks over her shoulder in distaste, clearly not interested in Krum.

"Blimely, that was intense." Ron muttered once Krum had slammed the doors behind him on his way out. "I don't like the looks of that brute." Edward grumbled, holding Bella tightly to him. "Rather tense git, isn't he?" Jacob muttered, speaking up for the first time since the group had entered the room.

Before anyone could comment, the doors opened a second time. This time, it was one of the Beauxbaton students. She was even more beautiful than Rosalie - tall and slim, with silvery pale skin, an elegant walk and long corn silk blond hair, pulled back into a tight bun while she wore her school's uniform. She walked gracefully towards the goblet, catching nearly every male student's eye that were in the room. Edward and his brothers refused to look at the _Veela _student, and paid attention to their mates.

The _Veela_, once near the goblet, reached up, and tossed in a folded up piece of paper, letting it drop fluidly into the fire. Then, she turned. She eyed the girls of the group, with a sneer. Hermione sniffed in disdain, ignoring how Harry and Ron were practically drooling at her. Rosalie and Alice hissed towards her, their eyes turning black. And, poor Bella, helpless to the cold icy glare thrown her way, cowered backwards into her vampire. Something about this _Veela's_ glare unsettled Bella.

The _Veela _then raised her head and walked out of the room, her nose up in the air. When the doors shut, Ron and Harry blinked rapidly as if they had been in a trance. Hermione huffed. "Pigs." she growled, before she stomped out of the room. Bella, Alice and Rosalie hurried after her, while Ron and Harry looked lost, and the rest of the guys shook their heads at them.

"What?" Harry asked innocently, and confused.

**~*~*~*EWM*~*~*~**

_A month later..._

_(November)_

A month has passed, with older students entering their names this way and that. And, when a month had passed, Dumbledore had announced to the three schools that it was time to announce the three champions that would compete in the tournament for the Triwizard Tournament Trophy.

Everyone filed into the classroom that had the Goblet, sitting on top of seats that were formed into bleachers of sorts. The room was buzzing with excitement, the lights dimmed low while the goblet's fire glowed royal blue. "I wonder who will be the champions." Bella whispered to Edward, sitting in his cold lap. "I'm sure Alice knows." Edward murmured to her, smirking. "No, I actually don't." came Alice's voice. She was seating herself next to her brother, Jasper right beside her.

"Really? You don't know?" Bella asked her, her eyebrows furrowing. "Yes. It's because of Jacob's presence that I have no idea who will be picked as the champions of the Tournament." Alice grumbled. "Sorry, pixie. I can't help it though." came Jacob's growl. He was sitting down, right in front of Edward and Bella, while Cedric sat down beside him as well. Emmett and Rosalie soon joined the group, as well as Harry, Hermione and Ron.

Once everyone was filed in the classroom, the doors were shut, and the teachers went to the front of the room. The room buzzed with quiet whispers and murmurs, while Dumbledore and Fudge - the leader of the Ministry - walked towards the Goblet. Soon, all of the students quieted down to hear who would be picked.

"Students, it is time, for our champions to rise to the challenge of the Triwizard Tournament!" Dumbledore bellowed. Then, he looked expectantly to the Goblet. Suddenly, the fire of the Goblet bursts red, and then a piece of parchment flies out of the Goblet. It floats down towards Dumbledore's outstretched hand, and he reads the name. "The champion that will represent Durmstrang Institute will be - Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore bellows. The students clap and cheer for the first chosen champion, as Krum stands from his group of friends, walks towards Dumbledore, shakes his hand, before he exits the room.

After the cheers had died down, Dumbledore looked back to the Goblet, and the fire turns bright red once more. A dainty piece of parchment flutters out from the Goblet, and floats down into Dumbledore's hand once more. "The champion from Beauxbatons will be - Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore bellows once more. The majority of male students cheer for the pretty student who is a _Veela_, and she daintily walks to Dumbledore, a gracious smile upon her elfin face. She shakes his gnarled hand, and dances out of the room, following Krum.

And, for a final third time, Dumbledore looks back to the Goblet. The fire turns red, and spit out one last piece of parchment, where it flutters down to his hand. His blue eyes scan the paper, and he smiles. "And finally, our last champion, from Hogwarts, is - Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore bellows. Cedric jumps up in surprise, while his fellow friends cheer for him. "Yay Cedric!" Bella cheers her friend on, smiling and clapping happily.

Cedric stumbles up to Dumbledore in a daze, smiling goofily as he shakes his gnarled hand. And, then, the Hufflepuff follows out after Krum and Delacour. "That's it! All of the champions have been chosen! In a few days time, the first task of the Tournament will begin!" Dumbledore shouts over the cheering students, smiling.

But, while the students cheered, Bella noticed the fire was red once more. "What's going on?" Bella asked, pointing to the Goblet. Edward, looking puzzled, looked over at the Goblet, and now his face changed to one of puzzlement to one of surprise. The room was silenced soon then, for they all noticed the red fire. Dumbledore, and the other teachers looked at the Goblet in shock, wondering what was going on.

Suddenly, a piece of parchment was spat out of the Goblet, and danced in the air, floating down. Dumbledore caught the parchment, and read it. "Harry... Potter..." Dumbledore breathed, yet only the Cullens could hear his astonished whisper. Then, in a sudden burst of rage, Dumbledore roared out, "HARRY POTTER!" The students jumped in surprise from the Headmaster's roar, but then, hisses and sneers of Harry Potter erupted.

"Harry, I think you should go up there." Jacob muttered. Hermione pushed Harry out of his seat, and slowly, Harry walked towards Dumbledore, while Ron's vicious glare followed his hesitant form. "He's not 17!" "He's only a fourth year!" "He's a child!" students shouted out amongst the silence, outraged at this decision.

Harry stopped before the headmaster, while Dumbledore handed him the parchment. Harry took the paper, read it over, before looking up at the old wizard, bewildered, wondering if someone was playing a trick on the poor young wizard. Then, stunned, Harry walked out of the room, past the stiff teachers, and followed the same route the other three champions took out of the room.

Following Harry, he enters Dumbledore's office - where the other wizards were told to go, and Dumbledore had told him to go there - and was met with three pairs of shocked eyes. "Harry? What are you doing here?" Cedric asked the fourth year. "'Tis room is for champions onley!" Fleur hissed, glaring down at Harry as if he were a bug. Krum only stared at him blankly, coldly.

Shouts from the other teachers alerted the four that they were coming. Dumbledore entered first, with McGonagall and Snape behind him, and then Karkaroff, and finally Maxime. "Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet?" Dumbledore hissed to the boy, staring at him wildly. "Uh, uh, n-no!" Harry stuttered. "Potter couldn't have put his name in there! The barrier would have spat him back out!" McGonagall shouted, hysterical. "Potter has been known for trickery. He could've come up with a spell to fool the Goblet." Snape sneered from a corner, scowling darkly at the fourth year.

"Potter is not that smart, Snape! He couldn't have known a spell to trick the Goblet!" McGonagall hissed to him. "Thee boy must be kicked out of thee competition!" Maxime snarled. "Yes - I agree." Karkaroff mumbled. "Silence!" Fudge shouted, storming into the room. "Fudge, jou are not zeriously 'hinking about letting Potter compete, are jou?" Maxime asked the leader of the Ministry, shocked. "The Goblet has chosen Potter. Though I have no idea how the boy's name was placed there, Potter is the fourth champion. He must participate in the Tournament, until the very end. There is nothing we can do about it." Fudge explained.

"Students, I think all of you should get back to your houses, and your friends, and get some sleep for the next for days. You will need it." Dumbledore ordered. The four students nodded, and hurried out of the room. Fleur departed first from the small group, sniffing in disdain at Harry before she disappeared. Krum departed next, looking down at Harry curiously before he disappeared. Cedric was next to depart, but he patted Harry's shoulder, in hopes it would reassure him. Harry gave him a shaky smile, before Harry hurried off to the Gryffindor house.

When he entered, he received cold stares from his fellow housemates. "Harry!" came Bella's shout. Harry looked up, and saw Bella and Edward rushing over to where he was. Bella embraced the Gryffindor in a hug, squeezing the life out of him. "This is terrible! I can't believe you'll be competing in this horrid tournament!" Bella sobbed, stepping back to stare at Harry with tears of fear running down her face.

"Bella, I'm sure I'll survive." Harry muttered, but that did nothing to calm Bella's nerves. "I think you should get some rest, Harry. It's been a long day." Edward murmured to Harry. "And, don't worry, Harry. We'll be supporting you and Cedric throughout this Tournament, even if the others won't support you." Bella reassured him after she had finally gotten her tears and sobs under control.

"The school hates me, don't they?" Harry whispered to Edward as the three began walking towards the stairs that led to their chambers. "I'd say only Cedric, Bella, Jacob, my family and I, and Hermione, don't hate you. Neville, Ginny, Fred and George are a little hesitant, but for sure, everyone else hates you - including Ron." Edward whispered back to him sadly.

"This is going to be a long tournament." Harry grumbled, climbing up the stairs that led to the boys' chambers.

**

* * *

****I'm not sure as to where the Goblet of Fire was in the book - I forgot. So, I just stuck it in some random classroom. And, I can't remember if the champions met up in Dumbledore's office or not. :\ It's been so long since I've read the book.**

**Please review,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	14. Dragons And Curses

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_The Next Day_

It was the next morning after the announcing of the Champions. Harry woke up in his bed, wondering how his day would turn out now that the whole school practically hates him. He looked over and saw that Ron was probably awake for his bed with unmade and empty. Sighing, Harry stood from his bed, changed out of his pajamas, and changed into his new clothes for today.

Then, Harry made his bed and left the bed chambers. He ignored the glares from his housemates, and entered the Common Room. "Harry!" came Hermione's yell. Harry looked up and saw Edward, Bella and Hermione waiting there for him. Harry released a sigh of relief, and rushed over to his friends.

Hermione stood and gave a reassuring hug to him. "Will you be alright today, Harry?" Hermione asked him, and he nodded. "Are you feeling okay, Harry? It seems like you're about to be sick." Edward pointed out to him in concern. "I-I feel fine." Harry stuttered, gulping. "You sure, Harry? You look like you're about to faint." Bella said worriedly. "I'm bloody well fine, thank you! What is with all of the questions?" Harry yelled, causing Hermione and Bella to jump in fright. The Gryffindor Common Room became silent and everyone stared at Harry like he was mental.

Edward stood and walked over to Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We're only asking because we want to know that you can handle the hatred of everyone, Harry. We don't want this to be a problem for you." Edward said to him softly. Harry sighed, nodding his head; Harry knew that they were only worried for him and cared about him. "You're right. I'm sorry I yelled." Harry apologized to his friends.

"We understand, Harry." Hermione murmured to him. She walked forward and gave him another hug, one that was friendly, comforting and assuring.

"Hermione!" came Ron's roar. Harry, Bella, Edward and Hermione looked over and saw Ron at the stairs leading to the boys' bed chambers, wearing the school uniform. Ron scowled at how Hermione hugged Harry. "How can you still be friends with that lying bloke?" Ron asked Hermione angrily. "Because Harry is my best friend, Ron." Hermione told him, frowning at him.

"And what does that make me? Am I no longer your friend?" Ron asked her. "Of course you are! You can be Harry's friend again too if you would stop being so stupid!" Hermione yelled. "Oh, so now I'm stupid? I'm stupid because I'm no longer that liar's friend?" Ron growled, pointing an accusing finger at Harry. "What did I do to make you hate me?" Harry asked him, speaking up for himself.

"You know what you did. You went behind my back and bloody well entered in the Tournament without telling me!" Ron snarled at Harry. "I never entered the Tournament, Ron! Someone put my name in the Goblet!" Harry growled. "Oh sure! Like I'm going to believe you now!" Ron shouted. "I couldn't have put my name in the Goblet without being spat right back out, Ron! You damn well know that!" Harry shouted.

"Both of you, stop it!" Bella shrieked out; Hermione, Edward, Ron and Harry looked over at her. Bella had tears streaming down from her big brown eyes, before she turned and stumbled out of the Common Room. Edward called out her name worriedly, before he ran out after her. Hermione glared at Ron, before she and Harry walked out after Edward.

Hermione and Harry searched for Edward and Bella, before they found them in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table. Bella was sobbing in Edward's arms while Edward tried to comfort her as best as he could. "Bella, are you alright?" Harry asked her once they were by the couple. "She's only upset that you and Ron are fighting. She wishes for you two to be friends again." Edward said to them while he lowered one of his hands and stroked Bella's cheek, brushing off her tears.

A shrill snickering noise was heard behind Edward and Bella; Harry, Hermione, Edward and Bella turned and saw Fleur walking behind them with some of her friends from her school. "Vhat a babey." Fleur teased, laughing a melodious laugh that sounded cruel and annoying to Hermione's and Bella's ears. Edward growled lowly at Fleur, and Fleur jumped, startled.

"Leave us alone, you shrew!" Hermione hissed at her, defending Bella. Fleur looked between Hermione and Edward, then turned and stomped off, her friends following behind her. "Thanks for sticking up for me." Bella mumbled out heavily to Edward and Hermione, lifting her head from Edward's chest. Her small nose was bright red and her eyes were puffy from her tears.

"You know that I will always protect you, my Bella; even from nasty _Veelas _like Fleur Delacour." Edward said to his love, smiling at her while he stroked back some of her hair. "And I will always protect my friends." Hermione said to her, reaching across the table and patting Bella's shoulder. Bella smiled at them both and nodded her head.

The school bell tolled out. "We better get to Divination, Bella." Harry said, standing from the table. They all stood and left the Great Hall, parting ways. Bella and Harry headed up to the North Tower together, while they talked amongst themselves. "I'm not going to like this class at all today." Harry mumbled to Bella as they entered the tower. "Why?" Bella asked him. "Because, Ron is my partner in this class, and I'm sure he's going to give me the Grim." Harry told him, shaking his head.

"Oh, I can be your partner, Harry." Bella said. "Really? But what about Angela?" Harry asked her as they climbed the steps. Though Harry didn't really know Bella's human friends well, he knew their names and from what Bella has told him, Angela was a nice Muggle-turned-Witch. "I don't think Angela is here today. I'm sure Ron would like being partners with someone else for today." Bella said to him.

"We should probably ask Trelawney though." Harry said just as they reached the last step to the classroom. They entered the room, and went towards Professor Trelawney. "Professor, is it alright if I work with Harry for a while?" Bella asked Professor Trelawney. "Why yes of course! Ronald Weasley had asked me if he could switch partners as well, and seeing as Miss Weber is in the Hospital Wing with the flu, you and Mister Potter can be partners for now." Professor Trelawney babbled.

"Err, yes. Thank you." Harry mumbled, and he and Bella walked towards one of the tables together, ignoring the burning glares from everyone in the classroom. The class period went on, with Bella and Harry chatting with each other as comfortably as possible whilst ignoring the glares from everyone. When the class period ended, Harry, Bella and now Alice and Jasper walked down the stairs together, heading towards Transfiguration.

The day went on like so, with everyone glaring at Harry and whoever was with him. When it was lunch, everyone had acquired some new "accessories". They wore buttons proudly on their robes, that said, "Support Cedric Diggory!" and had a picture of Cedric's face on it. Then, the image was twisted and it said, "Potter Stinks!" on it, along with a picture of Harry's face melting.

"I have a feeling of who made those." Harry growled lowly to himself, stomping his way to a central courtyard with Bella, Edward and Hermione. Cedric was in this courtyard, along with Malfoy and his two bodyguards, and Ron and Seamus. Cedric ran up to him when he saw him, and Jacob followed after him. "I swear, Harry, I did not make those silly buttons." Cedric muttered to Harry, pleading with him with his grey eyes that he was telling the truth. "I know you didn't make them, Cedric." Harry muttered to him.

"But, who did make them is over there with his little posse." Jacob grumbled, glaring across the courtyard at Malfoy who was laughing loudly. Harry breathed in deeply before he stomped towards Draco. "Oh look, here comes Hogwarts' Number One enemy!" Malfoy yelled, sneering. "Shut it you little pest! I know you sent out those buttons of yours." Harry roared, while Hermione, Bella, Edward, Jacob and Cedric ran up to where Harry stood.

"What are you going to do about it, Potter? Send your bodyguard vampy and werewolf on me?" Malfoy yelled. "You git; you better keep quiet about that or I swear -!" Jacob snarled, charging at Malfoy while he visibly shook. Edward raced forward and held Jacob back while the Slytherin group jumped back from him.

"Calm down, Jacob. You know we can't expose ourselves!" Edward hissed at him. "See! He bloody well can't control his anger! Why is he even here in the first place?" Malfoy asked out, snickering. "Shut it, or I will tear you apart like you're a chew toy!" Jacob snarled, shaking once more. Malfoy stopped talking, and soon, he and his friends turned and began walking away. "Come on, we should go." Hermione said to Edward, looking at all of the stares from the students.

Edward had to drag Jacob away with Cedric beside him, and Bella and Hermione walked in the back with Harry. Bella turned her head and saw that Malfoy was raising his wand, pointing it at Harry. "No!" Bella yelled, pushing Harry away. Harry fell down to the ground, bringing Hermione with him, and then, Bella was hit with whatever spell Malfoy used.

Bella began twitching wildly, convulsing every which way and looked like she was having a seizure. "BELLA!" both Hermione and Harry yelled, causing Jacob, Cedric and Edward to turn around. "NO!" Edward yelled, and dropping Jacob, he flashed to Bella's side, not caring if someone saw him using his vampire speeds. Bella dropped to the floor with her body still convulsing madly. "Bella!" Alice's shriek came from the left. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, the Weasley twins and Ginny came running over, and worriedly hovered over her.

Harry looked sharply over at Malfoy who seemed frozen on the spot, his wand still in mid air. "What in bloody hell did you do to her?" Harry yelled at him hysterically. Edward and his siblings looked up and saw where Harry was looking, and each of them snarled. "I'm going to wring your little neck, you ruddy git!" Rosalie snarled, running towards Malfoy. Emmett, Jasper and Alice were right after her, while Edward and the Weasley siblings stayed with Bella's body. "We've got to get her to a teacher now and find the counter-hex. Bella's been hit with some kind of curse like the Cruciatus curse." Hermione said.

"If that is the case, then I'm going to kill Malfoy with my bare hands." Edward growled, and picked Bella up in his arms gingerly. The whole courtyard was stunned into silence, their eyes on Bella's body. "This is strange though. Usually when someone is under the Cruciatus curse, they would be screaming out from the unbearable pain." Cedric said while they rushed out of the courtyard, hoping to find a teacher who can use a counter curse. "She doesn't like to worry me when she's in pain; her screams always make me think back to when I first met her." Edward told him quietly, watching Bella with sad eyes while she twitched.

"I don't know how she can still be in pain; Malfoy isn't pointing his wand at her anymore." Harry said, remembering Professor Mad-Eye Moody's demonstration of the Unforgivable Curses. Edward had tapped into Harry's thoughts that time, and realization dawned on him. "Mad-Eye Moody - of course Harry! We need to bring Bella to him! He'll know the counter-curse for this!" Edward said happily. They all raced towards the DADA classroom, and entered the room during one of his lessons.

"Professor Moody!" Cedric yelled as they barged in. The students in there turned and gasped at the sight of Bella's twitching body. "Sir, you have to help us!" Hermione pleaded with him as they ran to the front of the classroom. "How did this happen?" Moody asked them in a bark, looking at Bella's twitching body with his good eye while his mechanical eye moved back and forth between the classroom and her.

"Draco Malfoy did this to her, sir. Malfoy was going to curse me with this in the courtyard, but Bella had seen him about to do it and pushed me out of the way." Harry explained. "Rather strange that she's still under the curse after Draco's wand has been taken away though." Moody commented gruffly. "Please sir, can you use a counter-curse?" Edward asked him. "Yes, I can. Let's go into my office, Mr. Cullen, and only you. The rest of you can go wait outside." Moody said. "By the way; what happened to Draco?" Moody asked them as Edward carried Bella up to Moody's office.

"Edward's siblings chased after him." Jacob told him, smirking at the memory of the vampires bolting after Malfoy. Moody nodded, smirking though it was very gnarled and scary looking. "Continue reading on with the lesson, class, while I fix up Miss Swan." Moody said to his class while the others went outside.

"I hope Malfoy gets expelled for this." Jacob hissed while they waited outside Moody's classroom. "That's not possible, though; the least he's going to receive is a month's worth of detention." Cedric said. "Well, he deserves it after cursing Bella like that." Harry agreed with Jacob. Suddenly, a high pitched shriek was heard; that must've been Bella. "So much for being the silent suffering type." Jacob grumbled, looking at the door with a frown.

Then, a few minutes later, Moody, Edward and a now non-twitching Bella came out. "Miss Swan had been under the Cruciatus Curse, but it somehow had a long-lasting effect on her. Miss Swan, I want you to go down to Hospital Wing and get a note to excuse you for the rest of your classes today. I want you to rest up from the curse." Moody advised to Bella while she was being carried in Edward's arms.

"Yes sir." Bella murmured so quietly, Harry could barely hear her. "Thank you for helping us, Professor Moody." Edward said to him. "It's a good thing you took her to me first, Mister Cullen. Now, if you excuse me, I have a class to teach. And, don't worry, I'll make sure Mister Malfoy will get a severe punishment for cursing Miss Swan." Moody said. They all nodded and began walking away until Moody called Harry back.

"A Mister Rubeus Hagrid gave me this note, telling me to give it to you, Potter." Moody said, producing an envelope, and handing it to Harry before he disappeared, closing his door. "Harry, come on!" Hermione shouted to him. Harry tucked the note away for later, and hurried down the stairs after his friends.

Edward and Bella separated from the group, heading off in the direction of the Hospital Wing, while Hermione and Harry went to their next class, parting ways with Cedric and Jacob. When Hermione and Harry were in their next class, Harry took out his note from Hagrid, opened it and struggled to read Hagrid's sloppy handwriting and horrible spelling.

'_Arry,_

_Meet meh at my hut toonite affter dinner. I've gott sumting to show yee._

_Breeng yer invisi-ting cloak as well. _

_Hagrid_

"What's that?" Hermione whispered to Harry when he saw the note. "Oh, um... just a note from Hagrid, reminding me to bring my book for his class tomorrow." Harry lied to her, knowing that if he told her the truth, she would give him a long lecture about sneaking out and how he'll get into serious trouble for it.

Hermione nodded, and went back to her work while Harry was left to his thoughts.

_Why does Hagrid want me to meet him at his hut tonight? And why do I need my Invisibility Cloak? _

**~*~*~*EWM*~*~*~**

_After Dinner..._

It was after dinner. Harry went up to the Gryffindor Dormitories, and looked for his Invisibility Cloak. He wrapped it around himself, and snuck out of the Gryffindor House, moving out of the students' ways in order to not blow his cover. He hurried out of the castle, and rushed over to Hagrid's hut; Hagrid was waiting outside, his hair smoothed back some while he wore a polka-dotted tie and a nice looking fur coat.

"Hagrid, I'm here." Harry said, removing the cloak from his head. "Blimey!" Hagrid yelped, startled by Harry's sudden appearance. "Sorry. So, why did you want me to come here tonight?" Harry asked him. Hagrid looked one way, then another, before he said, "'Ollow close behin' meh, 'Arry. And, don't make a noise." Hagrid instructed him. Harry nodded and slipped the cloak back over his head, before he followed after Hagrid quickly and quietly into the Forbidden Forest.

Suddenly, leaves rustling were heard behind Harry, then the cloak was being lifted from behind. "What the -" Harry hissed quietly and looked behind him. "Edward?" Harry whispered. "What are you doing out here, Harry? This is a dangerous forest." Edward hissed. "I'm following Hagrid; he has something to show me I think." Harry whispered. "How did you find me?" Harry asked Edward quietly while they continued walking into the forest after Hagrid.

"I followed your scent and your thoughts." Edward answered, looking around under the cloak in wonder. "What is this thing anyway?" Edward asked him quietly. "It's a Invisibility Cloak. Let's me go about without anyone really knowing." Harry explained, smiling. "How's Bella?" Harry asked Edward quietly. "She's really tired, but doing much better now that's she's resting. I had Hermione watch over her before I left. And, I had to tell Hermione the truth, Harry." Edward whispered to him, grimacing.

"Great." Harry mumbled.

"Both of yee, be qu'yet!" Hagrid hissed to the two boys. "Sorry." Edward and Harry mumbled to him apologetically.

A few minutes later, through the cloak, Edward and Harry could see that Hagrid was greeting Maxime of the Beauxbatons. "Maxime." Hagrid greeted her, taking her hand and kissing the back of her hand. "'Agrid." Maxime greeted him back with a large smile. Then, the couple walked off together with Harry and Edward following behind them, only keeping a small distance between them.

"Where is he taking her?" Edward whispered to him as quietly as possible; Harry had to strain his hearing in order to hear him. "I don't know." Harry answered.

Then, suddenly, an ear-shattering roar was heard throughout the forest. "What in bloody hell was that?" Harry hissed. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it does not sound good." Edward muttered, looking a little wary to go forward.

Finally, Hagrid and Maxime stopped. "'Ere wee go." Hagrid said, pushing some underbrush away, just as a bright light appeared. "Oh, my!" Maxime gasped, looking at the bright light with wonderment. "May I get eh clozer look, 'Agrid?" Maxime asked Hagrid, fluttering her lashes at him. He smiled and nodded, letting Maxime walk off. And, when she did, Harry and Edward saw the source for the bright light.

There were _Dragons _in the clearing before them.

"Dragons?" Harry hissed, removing the cloak over him and Edward. "Hagrid, why did you want to show Harry this?" Edward asked out, staring at him with wide angry eyes.

"'Isten, I'm not see'pose to tell yeh t'is, but, thee 'irst task is 'Arry battling a 'Ragon for one of thee 'Olden Eggs that t'ese cre'tures have." Hagrid told them, looking nervously around him. "I'm supposed to battle one of those things?" Harry asked him madly, looking at the dark colored one with scared eyes as it blew a large column of fire.

"This is much too dangerous for Harry, Hagrid! I can't believe the Magic of Ministry has this for the Triwizard Tournament!" Edward hissed out, shaking his head. "'Ell, it's not like 'Arry can do any-ting 'bout it now, Ed." Hagrid told him gruffly.

"Yeah; Hagrid is right, Edward. I can't do anything about me being in the competition." Harry said to Edward, looking back at him.

"Well, my advice to you Harry is that you tell Hermione about this so we can get studying for some spells on how to defend yourself properly against one of these fire-breathers. I know that if one of my brothers had entered this, they would've tried their damn best to stay away from the fire they're blowing." Edward said to Harry, looking at the dragons with fear evident in his eyes.

"Good point." Harry concluded, shaking his head.

* * *

***If there's any mistakes, my apologies***

**Reviews would be appreciated. **

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


End file.
